Different
by Ino2613
Summary: It was in her mother's will that Ino would go to boarding school. So then Ino was sent away toward boarding school with no electronics, and only a book on manners and such. It's been three years and she's finally came back. She's different. Way diffent.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Inoichi ran his fingers through his daughter's long, flowing, blonde hair. "How was boarding school?" he looked at her face.

"Horrible! I can't believe that my mother would put that she wanted me to go to boarding school in her stupid will!" Ino looked away, out the window.

"Sorry, Darling. You're mother went to boarding school and she was a wild girl back when she was younger, after she went to boarding school she came out as a women instead of a crazy, wild teenager. She thought it would help you." Inoichi opened the window to the car Ino was sitting in.

Ino stepped out. She was wearing one of her favorite sundresses, her hair was loose just so it can give the impression that she was sweet, innocent, and a well mannered teenager. Her simple flats went with the outfit perfectly and she was slightly hiding some small shorts underneath the whole outfit. She held a small, hard covered book in her right hand and a small smile on her face.

Inoichi walked in front of his daughter as they both made their way toward the principal's office to talk about Ino being enrolled in the school.

Someone, just someone smacked Ino's butt just as she walking pass that person. Ino looked at her father before stepping toward the boy and then smacking him hard on the cheek with the hard covered book.

Sure, she came from the Young Ladies' Specialized School of Talents but it never meant she could hit guys when they did something wrong. They deserved it, and they all knew it.

Ino patted at the edge of the dress and then ran off, her hands behind her back and the hard covered book holding it, not even caring for the teenager on the floor. His friends walked near him with complete caution.

The blonde teenager ran over to her father already entering the school, and just happened to get there at the time her father turned around. "You might recognize some of your former friends here, and I just mention that I'm leaving today for another business trip." he held up a hand as he said it.

"Come along now," Inoichi said and then led her into the school, and to the principal's office.

A blonde haired women was sitting behind the desk when they entered the room. "Hello, my name is Tsunade." She held out a hand toward Ino.

Ino cautiously shook the hand and then bowed very lady-like toward Tsunade. "It's nice to meet you, Tsunade-sama," she said.

"What a well mannered young lady," a dark haired women said next to Tsunade. "I'm Shizune."

Ino bowed once again. "I'm sorry for not noticing you at the same time I saw Tsunade-sama, please forgive me, Shizune-sama."

"Please.. My daughter was at another school, a school used to create well mannered teenagers, I am sorry if the plurals are disturbing toward you. The school liked to teach it toward other teenagers so that they may also pass it down, and that it would never really be forgotten," Inoichi said, apologetically.

Tsunade waved a hand. "It's alright. Right now we're just waiting for someone to come in and help Ino get used to this school, she should be coming in around this time." She tapped the watch on her wrist, waiting for that person to come in.

The door opened slowly and then loud shuffling was heard before a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy was shoved through and then a pink haired girl walking through, her fist clenched tightly, angrily.

Ino hadn't turned around. Instead she was looking at several photographs on the principal's desk, one with a young child and then another with an older man.

Someone placed their own hand on Ino's hair. "Come on," Ino recognized the voice to be her own father's. Ino picked up her hard covered book and then turned around slowly.

"Ino?" the pink haired girl looked over at Ino, surprised. Ino couldn't tell whether she was delighted to see her or just angry. The boarding school had really changed her if she couldn't tell her ex-friend's feelings.

Someone nudged her. Ino looked away and then saw the blonde haired boy next to her pink haired one. "It's nice to meet you again, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun." She bowed down toward them.

"I.. I tried contacting you.. I mailed letters and emailed you, you never responded!" Sakura looked at Ino.

Ino lifted her right hand. "That's right.. they burned any letter mailed to the boarding school and they didn't allow any electronics into or near the school," she said quietly, and politely. "I am sorry if you are unhappy."

"Dude, unhappy? She's furious!" Naruto pointed at Sakura. "All she ever did after you were gone was sulk!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura placed a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Come on, Ino. We'll just go to your first class. We have the same schedule so that I can show you around, and I can still be able to go to my classes." Sakura gave Ino a smile.

Ino didn't smile at first, but then she did when she saw Sakura meant the smile, genuinely.

"Bye, Father. I'll see you later on today, when school ends." Ino walked toward her father and then gave him a small kiss on his cheek, in return he handed her a folder and a notebook.

Inoichi waved as his daughter walked out of the room. "I'll see you then."

His attention was disturbed when Tsunade cleared her throat. "I see your daughter is gentle, nice, polite, and sweet, but you must realize that she would have been better off never going to the boarding school. She would be much more active, and she would want to be involved in something more fun. Ino seems like the type of girl that would love to do cheerleader, and she seems like a perfect leader for it, but she won't be able to do it.. I have once spent my time at her boarding school.. she's going to go through hell here." Tsunade's eyes were intense as they looked back at Inoichi.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Naruto followed behind Sakura and Ino as they walked back out onto campus. "You'll meet your old friends again! We haven't changed a bit since you've left.. well maybe a little of Sasuke.. he has gotten a little more grumpy.." Sakura pinched her fingers together to try to make her point.

"I'm pretty sure that they'll be fine," Ino said and then looked behind her at Naruto. "How is life going for you?"

Naruto's eyes lightened up. "It's still going fine! Especially now they gave me my own apartment to live in! Of course Iruka does live next door, but it's still fun!" he gave her a wide grin.

Sakura and Naruto stopped walking. "Step behind me, Ino," Sakura said sternly. Naruto stepped in front in Ino, covering her.

"What's wrong?" Ino tried looking over their shoulders, instead Naruto tried covering her up, also covering her view.

Sakura took out her cell phone and then dialed something on it before mumbling something into it. The big group of teenagers walked toward them in their direction.

"Oh hell.." Naruto muttered and then looked away.

One of them with a dark gray hair color stepped up and said, "What are you hiding behind you? Show it." He took out the toothpick in his mouth.

A group of what seemed to be sophomores ran toward them, also in their direction. Some of the scattered in the front while the other took the sides or back. "Hm? You're not going to show?" the teenager pushed both Sakura and Naruto aside, to reveal Ino standing behind them.

No one from the sophomore group did anything when a blonde haired teenager approached Ino. Instead they looked at the whole group with either fear or hate. "Hey look, Sasori. Another blonde to trying to fit into this school, this one is prettier than other blondes I've seen." He made a face but then looked over at Ino.

Ino looked at the group and only one responded, with a simple, lazy shrug. The man in front of her chuckled and then returned toward Ino with a serious look in his eyes, dangerously. He lifted her chin and looked at her. Ino felt her bangs slowly began to fall aside to reveal her whole face.

'The book!' Ino pushed him aside and then raised her right hand to smack the man's right cheek. Her breath began to speed up when the red head walked up toward her. He looked over at the man that was smacked and was now wiping blood from his mouth.

A hard throw was thrown at her. She saw it quick enough and then dodged it. "Come on, let's go," The man previously on the floor said. He looked at Ino with hate. "Just remember the name Deidara."

The group walked away. Everyone stared at each other except for several before throwing a punch toward her. She dodged them all, expertly. "Why are you all punching me?" she asked and then pushed some of her hair out of her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," a cold, familiar voice said, but then the bell rang. She never found out who that was.

Sakura and Ino both walked into the their class quietly. "Here, the new student, Ino Yamanaka." Ino walked up toward the front of the class and then took a slip of paper out of the folder and then handing it to Kakashi.

Kakashi read it quickly and then handed it back toward Ino. Ino leaned in as Kakashi whispered something into her ear. She nodded and then said, "Where can I sit? Kakashi-sensei."

"The empty chair between Naruto and Sasuke. I'm hoping you can distract one of them with your beauty, maybe that could stop them from fighting and arguing anymore." He pointed at the seat and then stood up to gather some papers off his desk.

Ino took small steps toward the seat and then placed the folder and notebook on the desk before properly smoothing the skirt of her dress close to her bottom and then sitting on it.

As Kakashi walked around the room giving the students pieces of paper, a hand tapped on her shoulder. Ino turned around and said, "Yes?"

"Sheesh.. teenagers these days just say 'What?' you say 'Yes?' wait, that's not the point. You do realize you're sitting next to the exact same boy we were fighting over when we're children, and that he's just like you, changed." Sakura turned around to tell Hinata something, she never returned toward Ino to talk about the topic.

Ino didn't turn around to look at Sakura to tell her what she was talking about. Instead, she looked at the supposed changed teenager in the seat directly next to her. He did changed. So far she only knew he changed physically. 'Much more.. handsome.. stronger.. he's been working out at the gym..' she looked away to force her thoughts away. 'I.. Sakura might be right.. I did change..'

A piece of paper distracted her from her thoughts. "Thank you.." she said quietly, almost a whisper.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

It was night. Her father had brought her home and then left on that business trip he had needed to go on for a long time now. Ino walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. It was more mature than teen. Lingerie was what she usually wore when no one was in the house. The wearing was comfortable for her and with the wealth her family had, the material was always soft.

Ino walked toward the window and then pulled the blinds down so that no one would be able to look into her room to see a blonde teenager wearing a lingerie.

She looked at herself in the full body mirror. 'I.. might as well wear my hair up tomorrow.. or else I'll attract even more attention from boys.' She rolled her eyes. 'How rude.. and immature they are.'

The laptop she had was still open to what she still hadn't finished that morning. Her boarding school scholorship had ended and she requested for her father to bring her to a regular high school. He obeyed without needing to think, it wasn't his choice to put her in boarding school in the first place.

'I haven't seen you for three weeks! How is boarding school going? You never told me how it went!' was the last one on the first page of emails. Ino read it silently in her mind.

She moved the mouse to the latest email and then clicked on it. 'Come on! It's been three years! Tell me what's happen! You haven't talked to me in three fucken years! Say something! Anything! What did those people there do to you?' Ino had a sad expression on her face when she read it carefully twice.

'She.. really thought I changed back then and that I was doing that ignoring thing on purpose.. I did change.. I remember myself being active.. now I can't even say.. wait.. never mind.' Ino closed the lid of the laptop and instead slipped under the bed covers to sleep for the night.

That's when it came. It started from downstairs. The door was slammed open and then Ino heard footsteps running.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed for the policemen. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Calling to report a robber, they're breaking into the mansion right now!"

"_Yamanaka? The family that just moved several streets from Main Avenue, right?"_ the voice behind the telephone spoke.

"Yes!" Ino looked around as she quickly cut the line to see the robber slam the door down, into her room.

The man ran over and then pulled her out of her bed. "Well hey there, gorgeous.." he shook his head and then pointed the gun toward her. "What's the safe number?" the person behind the mask looked at the door when he heard several loud footsteps.

Doors burst open to reveal two people she recognized. One from the gang that had that blonde teen named Deidara come up toward them and one she could say, "Sasuke" to, but of course she couldn't.

One of the policemen looked at her and said, "Damn, girl." Which earned him a big slap to the face, but Ino never got her chance since someone else punched him for her.

"Shut up. It's rude to talk to a girl that way," Sasuke did look at Ino.

Ino looked up at him before putting on a robe and then leading the policemen all out of her house. 'I.. need to somehow say thanks.. I never really got my chance..'

…

_**Yeah.. I .. was .. once again.. day dreaming. and it should really be made a crime to me... and um yeah.. I got.. another idea.. that I just.. had to type up.. so.. here it is.. I hope you guys enjoy it.. and yeah.. READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto.**_

The first thing Ino looked at was the box she had already prepared for Sasuke the previous night the moment he left her mansion. A relieved sigh came from her when she noticed it was still there. 'I have to give it to him..' Ino stood up to take a long bath and to do her morning routines before leaving the mansion once again.

At last she chose on a long tank top with a skirt over it to make it look like a whole outfit, to end it she had some soft flats that went along with the outfit and then a hair accessory to just give the impression that she was still the sweet little girl, but after the little fight incident, she didn't think so. Her hair was loose down since her father had said to leave it down for the first week. On her right hand was one of her rubber bands just so she could tie it up when she needed it.

The case was carefully put into her book bag. Ino walked off in small steps to get to school. In her hand was her hard covered book.

Sakura ran up to Ino just as she stepped one of her feet into the campus. "Ino! You should be hanging out with us now! It's like the whole gang together again!" she grabbed her hand and then dragged Ino toward the rest of her old friends.

"Um.." Ino waved her right hand at them and began to say, "It's nice to see you, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Shikamaru-" a hand was held out toward her.

Sasuke looked up at her. "Don't call us with plurals. I don't care what they taught you in your school, but at here we don't call people with plurals, and it's annoying." he looked at another direction.

Everyone turned their head in Sasuke's direction and then toward the people that were approaching them slowly. "Hello, little brother," a teenager with dark hair tied in a low ponytail made a motion with his hands.

Deidara grabbed Ino and pulled her closer toward him. "I'll be borrowing her.. Just to teach her a lesson about why she shouldn't hit people.." he slowly slid a finger down Ino's chin. "And I'll take your little book away from you.." his hand wrapped around the spine of the book and then threw it into another direction.

"We'll just see about that," Ino said in a calm voice and then stabbed something into Deidara's wrist, just at his vein. His hold on her suddenly loosened.

Several steps were heard and then Deidara held his wrist. "Bitch," he said and then looked over at Sasori. His body froze up and then began to shake. "What is this stuff?" he screamed and then looked over at Ino.

"Several.. Stuff I got from plants.. Mixed them all together.." she held out her hand and pressed each finger down for every statement.

Sasori stepped up and then muttered, "I guess I'll have to take care of this girl.. And Deidara, it's very and extremely stupid of you to fall for a young ladies trap, just telling you." he held up a puppet and then pulled a few strings at the end, making the puppet slowly move towards Ino.

Someone grabbed onto her hand and then tried to pull her back. Instead Ino struggled. 'I need to.. Get it back!' she twisted her head slightly to see the person behind her. Blue eyes scanned over toward Deidara and then said, "By the way, that stuff isn't going to wear off until.. a hour of so.. good luck!" she waved a hand and then looked over at the school as the bell rang.

Several footsteps were easily heard as they scattered among the group toward their individual classes. "That's dangerous, Ino!" a hand launched onto her arm. Soon enough Ino found herself getting dragged to the gym by Sakura. "Do you have your uniform?" Sakura asked.

"Uniform?" Ino looked back at her surprised.

A sudden movement was made and then a whole set of the uniform was shoved into her hands. "Here's your whole uniform, your father bought the whole set for you, including the sneakers. Go change!" the purple haired teacher said and then pointed a finger behind her toward the girl locker rooms.

"Alright.. Sensei.." she walked into the locker rooms to see several stalls for changing on either sides of the room. One of them had the door swung wide open. 'I'll.. Go there..' Ino slowly made her way toward open stall and spun around the moment she walked inside.

The new change of cloths was different for her. She walked out a few minutes later and then gathered her other cloths before placing it in a box slot labeled 'Yamanaka.'

She walked near the mirror and then looked at the rubber band on her right hand. Her first instinct was to tie her hair up if she was going to be playing a sport, which of course is exactly what she was going to do.

Doors were slammed open to show two gym teachers outside. "Come on! We're playing volleyball today! Get your butts out here!" the purple haired teacher waved her hand as a gesture to get them all to move out of the lockers.

Ino walked out of the gym and then suddenly stopped. Someone pushed her in the middle of her back to get her to walk once again.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you for a long time.. What happened?" Sakura questioned and then looked over at Ino.

She shook her head in reply. "Nothing.."

"GIRLS AGAINST BOYS!" a teacher in a green outfit blew the whistle, but only to get hit by the purple haired teacher.

Ino walked over to the side of the girls and then looked at the purple haired teacher as she tapped several girls' shoulders and said, "sit out." After that only six girls were left on the field.

One of the girls waved her hand and then pointed to the back corner. "You over there, blondie!" she stared at Ino until she moved into the spot necessary. "Serve," she said and then through a volleyball into her direction.

"You people haven't seen me serve before.." the ball left her hand slowly but then it rose high. Ino looked at it before jumping up into the air and then smacking it with her hand. It flew over the blockers in the first row and then even further behind the second. The return of the ball was hit back from Sasuke. It flew straight at Ino, who bumped it back, no hesitations.

The volleyball bounced back at Ino, who bumped it to a girl on the team. She rubbed the spot where it had hit her. 'Ow…' the ball came flying once again toward Ino who set it back quickly.

A groan was heard from a girl near Ino. The boys had hit the ball back to her and it slammed into her hands way too hard. She fell down onto the floor as if the pain was way too harsh to handle. Ino looked over at the person that had hit the ball, Kiba. His fan-like teeth showed as he gave a grin and then passed the ball behind him toward Sasuke.

Sasuke looked as the ball was thrown back and then jumped into the air to slap it as hard as he can. Surprisingly, it didn't bounce back against the wall behind the girl's side instead it flew straight into Ino's area she was covering. She slid down onto her knees to bounce it up toward several of the girls.

Some girl with brown hair had stepped into the place for the girl that had fainted. Her hair was put in two pigtails but half of the hair in the bottom part of her head wasn't tied at all. She smiled as the ball came into her direction by a lazy Shikamaru. The ball bounced back against her arms and then toward Sasuke.

It was a complete perfect opportunity just to hit it at Ino once again. She closed her eyes just as she felt the volleyball connect with her upper arms to bump it back. None of the boys tried to retrieve it as it slowly fell onto the floor.

Naruto tossed the ball toward the brown haired girl who tossed it toward Ino. "Good luck," the girl said and then got directly into her volleyball position.

Ino just sneered at the girl in her mind and then threw the ball high, and then jumped into the air with her arms crossed, and then slapped the ball with the palm of her hand. A random boy from the other side bounced it back toward another girl.

Just as the girl bump it with her arms together, it just bumped straight up instead, and since you couldn't bump it twice she just waited for someone to hit it. Ino was hitting it. She was high into the air and then slapping it with the palm of her hand quickly.

The whistle suddenly was blown and then the teacher screamed, "What the hell? Is this a private competition between Uchiha and Yamanaka? Why didn't you just ask us to set it up for you two to play? Everyone off the court except for Yamanaka and Uchiha." she raised her hand up.

Brown haired girl bumped her shoulder against Ino's. "Good luck, Yamanaka. You'll definitely need it and one more thing, remember not to hurt him. He is-!" someone dragged her off the court and then the volleyball was given to Sasuke to serve.

It came spinning quickly in her direction. Ino looked up at it before running to its spot and then jumping high so that she can hit it easily in a spike. Sasuke came running toward the other end so quickly that no one even saw his form that quick. The blonde lost her balance and then tripped as she landed.

The bell rang so suddenly. The whole freakin world didn't want Ino to get hurt. How grateful.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

It was way after lunch and everyone was outside on the campus. Sasuke looked off into the distance, not even caring about the injuries he had caused on Ino's arms. Ino had them both bandaged tightly that they could heal properly without the skin moving too much of such.

The same girl from the volleyball came up toward him and then gave him a slow kiss on the lips before sitting next to him. Her pigtails moved slightly as the wind blew it. All the while when Ino's hair didn't even look like it was getting blown at all.

"Hey, blondie. I didn't know you hanged out with them." the brown haired girl gave Ino a what was suppose to be a smile but came out as a sneer. "I was trying to tell you he was my boyfriend earlier." she bent down to give Sasuke and other kiss.

Ino shrugged and then looked the other way. "So? I don't care." her eyes traveled toward Sakura at the corner of her eyes. It was like Sakura was trying to warn her about something, maybe something about the girl. "He's nothing special." she pushed some of her hair so that it was behind her ear.

"I'm Aya, just for you to know." she pulled at one of her pigtails and then smoothed out her hair before staring at Ino and then saying, "Nothing special? You must be a loser." she flicked a piece of her hair back over her shoulder.

Ino sat down on the bench nearby next to all of her other friends. "You must be one too if you are that pathetic to dating someone that doesn't want to be near you.. don't you notice him even inching away from you?" Ino rested her head in her hands and then moved her eyes toward Aya.

In within a split second Aya had thrown a kick toward Ino. Where Ino once sat was a bunch of splintered wood. Instead she was pressed next to Kiba. "I swear Kiba, if you try to look up my skirt when I fight you are going to die." she pinched his cheeks as hard as she can. In reply, he just nodded.

She threw a punch toward Aya quickly and then bend down to dodged a dagger that flew near her head. "Want to play that way huh..?" she felt through her right thigh to pull out a dagger and also throw it at her. Only difference was that Ino had better aim and actually caught her shirt.

Aya growled something under her breath and then threw a hard punch at Ino. She just moved her head to the side and then avoided it. Ino kicked Aya back in what looked like a similar to a ballet move. Her leg was stretched across and her hands high in the air. "Bitch." she pulled the dagger out of her shirt and then sat down on the bench instead.

Seeing this, Ino sat down next to Kiba once again, a calm expression on her face at the same time. Her schoolbag was next to her and she felt a square like box poking the corner of her hand. Ino took the box out of her book bag and then walked closer toward Sasuke and said, "Here, thanks for yesterday night." she gave him a gentle smile.

"Hn." he looked over at the box for a split second before Aya's hand came sweeping by to knock the box out of Ino's hands.

Aya stood up and then squash the flower that fell out of the box. "My boyfriend does not take flowers from other girls! He will never accept other gifts from any one else!" she held a finger up and then looked at Ino, staring daggers at her,

No one said anything but just looked at Sasuke as he sighed and then looked up at the sky. "Why are you looking up at the sky?" Aya said and then looked over at him.

"Because it reminds him of Ino's eyes," Kiba said and then winked over at Ino. Ino giggled and then actually thought about it for a moment.

Aya shoved at Kiba. "What are you talking about? We both have the same eye color!" she pulled at the bottom of her eyelid to show her eye color. Indeed it was blue, but more like an ugly blue instead of the pure, beautiful blue Ino had.

He crossed his arms and then said loudly, "Not as beautiful." the moment he ended the sentence an arm came flying into his direction, except he slightly moved his head so that Aya's hand would get caught in the splinters of the wood. "Look at that.. You fight like a man.. Like.. Man as in no breast or anything, no beauty either. At least Ino actually fights like a girl unlike you." he slid down the bench, closer to Ino.

"You moron!" Aya turned around sternly and then marched off toward where Sasuke was sitting. "Sasuke.. Don't you love me?" she bent down and brushed her pigtails out of the way as she bent down to give him a kiss. They were both kissing with complete tongue action until Sakura slipped her hand between their faces to pull them apart.

"If you people are going to do that, I suggest you do that in a room," she said with no fear and then sat down on the bench along with all of her other friends.

Sasuke raised a hand and then looked over at Aya. "I'm breaking up with you," he said and then looked up at the sky.

"Why?"

"You're such a bitch at times, and stop spreading stupid rumors around about us together cause it's all false. Get lost."

…...

_**Here... DIFFERENT chapter 2.. not as successful.. anyway. READ AND REVIEW. and if you haven't noticed my updates are going to get slower due to the SHSI program.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A quiet sigh escaped Ino's pink lips as she walked out of Sakura's house. Her new best friend had been so hyped up about the whole entire "cheerleader" thing that she had made Ino practice so many cheers that had been previously used to get into the team.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ino!" Sakura cheerfully shouted out of her window, before closing it once more, but the cheerleading music was clearly heard inside.

Ino sighed once more. 'When will she get over this stupid thing? It's only cheerleading… it means nothing.' She turned around, eyes closed, and making her own way back to her house.

She stood before the house she lived in, took a deep break, hoping that her father was inside, and then made a motion to put her hand over the doorknob. The door immediately opened for her, revealing her father inside. "I thought you were away," she said, tilting her head a little.

Inoichi gave her a wide grin. "Well, they decided last minute to give me a small vacation, I've been requesting it for a while now, really," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Now I get to be around when you spend your first year in a public high school. I want to be there for you, in case certain things happen." He released his hold on her and then pulled the door toward him so that she could enter the house.

With one hand she threw her book bag onto the couch and then walked up the stairs saying, "I'll be back, I need to do something first." She walked over toward one of the wooden doors, decorated slightly, mostly with purple flowers and such. Taking a small look on the outside then pushing the door open she stepped into the room, looked around, and quickly eyed the laptop placed on her desk not too far from her. 'I guess I'll check that later..'

After two hours later she stood up and then gave a sigh of relief. "Finally.. Dad? Did you make dinner yet?" she began to slowly put her books back into her book bag and then slung it over her right shoulder.

"I'm making it as we speak!" the reply came, and then a clang of a metal pot to prove that he was actually cooking. At the sound of the knife chopping Ino walked back up to her room.

She hung the book bag up onto a hook and then sat down on the chair by her desk. The purple laptop laid flat against the table, but the front of it slightly lifted up, lifted up as if someone had just been there, looking through her files and such. 'Good thing I found a way to keep a laptop in my room in my room when I was in boarding school..' a small smirk appeared on her face. 'I still say I was the smartest out of all the other girls that tried hiding their electronics..' she lifted the lid all the way up and narrowed her eyes.

'Hm? I didn't open it at all since I came back.. why is it on?' she shook her head and then ignored the fact as she just pressed her finger against the pad and moved the mouse around. 'I'm going to hide this next time..' she turned around and stood up. 'Whatever.. I'll know what's going on tomorrow,' she thought. With it, she pulled the door open and left.

**~'.~'.~'.~'.~**

The teenagers around pointed at her, smirked, and then returned to what they were doing. "Oh, you can't believe what we did," a girl said to one of other friends, whispering in her ear instead of saying the rest out loud for everyone else to hear. Ino's head snapped into the direction, her hair was tied up, making things seem easier. "You better be around for it! It's going to be so funny!" the girl smiled, putting a hand on her hip and then looked at Ino once before smirking once more.

Ino's friends were nowhere to be seen, maybe hiding somewhere behind a tree or near the back of the school, but the point was that they weren't around when she wanted to know something important. 'Did they.. seriously leave me?' she walked into the school, seeing more people whisper her name about.

She stopped at her locker, twisting the combination into the lock already and then realized the enormous amount of girls that was standing near it. With a step back she pulled the door open quickly and then found her feet buried underneath all of the white pieces of paper that had practically spilled out of her locker.

Mutters were beginning to get louder around her as she bent down to pick one up. Faking a cough to get some of the attention of the girls she read what was written on the piece of paper out loud, "You slut, I hope you die of AIDS." She looked up to see some smirking and some giggling already. With a small tilt of her head she said, "Well, how is that possible? I'm still a virgin." Her hands turn the note around to reveal a picture of her and another boy, kissing. "What does this picture prove? It was only a kiss and he's my friend, well used to be anyway." She turned around to look at a girl that was snickering and whispering toward her friends. "Until he was killed anyway."

"You're such a whore that your parents had to send you away from them," Ino read. She twisted around on a foot and then looked at all of the girls. "Parent you mean. My mother is dead. It was in her will to send me away so it wasn't my father's choice." She threw the note over her shoulder and then patted some of the note away to reveal a cactus. "Beautiful, you do realize a cactus means bravery and endurance right? Truly a beautiful plant."

One of the girls whispered to another, who whispered to another, it was like a chain. "Plan B," a girl said, and then slipped away into the crowd. A few seconds later water poured down on all of the notes, but Ino stepped back a few steps.

Her arms were crossed when she said, "I never got to finish the notes.." she looked at the locker, amazed to see that it wasn't wet at all, just the floor and notes were. Angry faces were in the background, but she didn't care. She just took some textbooks out of the locker before slamming the door back into place and then walking away.

Pink hair was seen through the crowd, running toward her. "Are you trying out today?" she asked/shouted happily. Her hands were holding Ino's tightly and a wide grin was on her face.

From afar, more people were coming toward them, in a group. "Not feeling up to it, and the girls in the school are mean, I bet it'll be living in hell if I join cheerleading." She closed her eyes and then shook her head.

"Aw.. fine.. classes are going to start!" she shouted, a desperate look in her eye as she looked at the other girls standing in the crowd, giving Ino angry looks. "Let's go!" she shouted, dragging Ino away.

Several minutes later Sakura hunched her back, wiping her forehead. "That was sooo intense, those girls back there are mostly the popular ones.. some non-populars here and there.." she waved her hand behind her.

Ino nodded her head, her hand touching her ponytail at the same time. "Yeah.."

"Hi, Ino," a soft, familiar voice said. Hinata stood behind Ino, along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba.

Just then, the bell rang Ino gave a wave before being quickly dragged off by Sakura. "What was that for?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura's face.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get you alone. Anyway, you've got any crushes yet? I mean, it's been a week or two, I think you've had enough time to get one." She turned toward Ino, one of her eyebrows rose. "Ino-Pig."

Her finger twirled the end of her ponytail before she opened her mouth, closed, open, and then said, "I don't have one, honestly." She moved the books in her hands and then looked at Sakura's face.

It was a mix of surprise and maybe some anger. "You have got to be kidding me! It never takes that long for you to find one crush! Oh whatever! I like Sasuke! Yeah…. I know! One of my best friends, but I like him, can't help it." She gave herself a happy smile and then looked at Ino to see Ino's face distant, not paying attention at all.

One of her books fell down onto the white tiles from shock. A hand reached down to pick it up, and then set it back onto her hands. "Thanks," Ino whispered, not really paying any attention to who it was.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped and then turned away, her face slightly pink already.

"Hn." Was the only reply before he entered one of the rooms nearby.

Sakura turned back to Ino. "So? Do you know yet? Who's your new crush? Might even be your next boyfriend for all you know.." She gave Ino a smile before poking her with one of her fingers. "Ino?"

Ino quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sakura, replaying her question in her mind. "It's been only.. a few minutes!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on! It doesn't take that long! You can just look at a boy and boom! You have a new crush!" Sakura punched the flat of her palm.

"Your logic is weird," Ino said, and then pushed Sakura into one of the rooms, waving her hand as she walked toward one of the seats. 'I like.. Sasuke too.. Well.. he's one of my childhood friends. Isn't that suppose to be a regular thing?' she looked up as the teacher called her name.

**Later in the Day**

"See you!" Naruto called off, running toward Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino to catch the public bus.

The rest of the group began to split up, going into different directions. Ino looked around before heading to the right, pass the fountain and pass the tree, the obvious footsteps following her wherever she went. "Stop there!" a girlish voice yelled, her finger pointed at Ino's form.

Ino stopped suddenly and turned around, already knowing what was going to happen to her. "Yes? Have I done something wrong to you?" she looked at the girl, both of her hands behind her back.

"In matter of fact, yes! Yes you did!" the girl ran toward her punching Ino's stomach. Quickly, the other teenagers also ran at Ino, injuring her, and hitting her with metal lockers and other heavy things that they found would make bruises appear.

Amazingly they didn't bother pulling her hair since she wasn't fighting back, the gang of girls mostly just aimed for her body. Ino was twisted against the ground and covering her face with both of her hands, suddenly a girl pulled her left hand away from her, twisting it and then pressing it against her back, making a loud crack.

"Leave!" the girl that first approached her said, and then ran off, followed by the rest of the girls.

Ino pulled her arm toward her, immediately feeling the pain and then fainting.

**From a distance away**

A teenager took out his cell phone, dialed a number, and then pressed it against his ear. "An ambulance to arrive at Konoha High's back entrance," he said.

"_Coming to your direction as we speak._" The women on the other line said, and then placed the phone down, cutting the line.

The teenager pulled the phone away from his ear, and stared at it. "So rude these days," he muttered, and then heard the siren of an ambulance. "I'll be leaving now." So with that he turned around and then left the blonde away, hoping the people would find her themselves.

Ino twisted around in the uncomfortable hospital bed, not really noticing where she was at all. The pain ran up and down her arm making her sit up quickly. Her blue eyes looked around, not realizing where she was. "Where am I?" it sounded weird coming from her mouth.

"Hospital," a voice said, and then the curtain just to the right of her ripped to the side, revealing a pale-faced male on the other end. He gave her a smile, with his eyes closed. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, yes, same. Why am I here?" she couldn't help but ask the questions. She ran a hand through her white-blonde hair.

The male looked at her, not really showing any emotion at all. "Your broken arm. I overheard the doctors say that they found you in the Konoha High back entrance.. not in just near actually. I'm Sai," he said, and then held his hand out.

Ino hesitated before shaking his hand and then asking another question, "Who called? No one should have really found me there.." she pushed all of her hair to her right shoulder, and then pushed the bangs back a bit, just enough to show her blue eyes.

Sai shrugged. "I wasn't the one on the phone," he said, and then pointed at a woman on the counter, "She was."

"Oh.." she looked at the woman before looking back at Sai. "Did you overhear anything from the doctors saying anything about the person?"

He looked up at Ino. "Do you want me to ask?" one of his eyebrows quirked up.

".. it would be rude to .. say?" she looked away when he sighed and then leaned over toward the other side of the bed, toward a wheelchair. Her blue eyes widened. Then returning to its regular size as she held her hands out, trying to stop him. "No! You're injured even more than I am!"

Sai looked up, confused. "Huh? Oh! Oh, don't worry about it, I need to practice getting around in this.. and then I'll finally be able to walk.." he smiled at her before pushing himself toward the counter.

A doctor pushed the curtain over and entered Ino's section. "Alright.. how are you feeling?" he pointed at her arm with the end of the pen he was holding.

"Good.. except for the arm.." she looked over at Sai, who was quietly talking to the woman.

"Nice guy isn't he? He was flying from France. He was studying art over there but then he was going to return to his parents over here in Japan, but then the plane crashed into a meadow, quite sad actually, but don't worry.. he should be back on his feet in two months." The doctor pressed on the back of his pen and then looked at Ino once before jotting something down onto his clipboard in his hand.

Ino looked up at him. "How long before I can start using it again? I do have to play volleyball and such." She backed away when the doctor wagged his index finger at her, just like her mother had when she was mocking her in her younger years.

"No volleyball for you, no stress, no weight, and no punching or anything.. just don't do anything that you're sure will hurt you!" he happily scribble something down, his pen making strokes.

At the time, Ino was studying the doctor, he was quite young for his age. "Your hair is really nice, nicer than the others that I've seen. And it usually goes crazy after a whole day.. and you've been here for about that time… too," he muttered, and then gave her a weird smile before letting a piece of paper fall toward her, a drawing of her.

He left a few seconds after. "I see you've met him.. he's .. a little weird, but he's a good doctor," Sai's voice said.

Ino turned her attention back toward Sai. "Uhm. Really weird, mind you. He's nicer than other doctors I've seen in my life. He really seems to know everyone's past.. and business." Ino pressed her hand against her right eye, covering her eye again.

Sai looked over at Ino before pressing a button on his cell phone and then holding it near her ear. "_An ambulance to arrive at Konoha High's back entrance_." The voice sounded familiar through the phone, but she couldn't quite place it anywhere. "There.. do you know who it is?"

"Nope.. well kind of. Thanks for going through all of the trouble." Ino gave him a genuine smile.

He pushed himself toward her bedside and then reached forward to brush Ino's bangs back. "Don't try hiding yourself, that's weird, and you have nothing to hide, you're actually pretty," he said, giving a smile.

A light blush appeared on Ino's face. "Thanks.."

…

_**Yeah... not too many reviews this week... getting sulking really... . .. and here I am.. working my butt off . feels weird.. as if I'm talking to myself.. whatever.. xD**_

_**Here! 3 CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ENJOY! **_

_**and reviews would be helpful xP please review.. xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own naruto!**_

Ino looked up at the people on the train. It was only one other person sitting on the same train besides her, at her section anyway. A hoodie and possibly a jacket over it, but it wasn't see too clearly from Ino's point of view. The door opened and another man walked in.

'_Awkward enough… two men in this section… and one more stop for me_,' she thought, closed her eyes, and politely crossed her legs, the right one over the left.

A person's shadow quickly cast itself over Ino's face. Then the flat of a cold knife tapped against her right cheek twice before Ino opened her eyes, ready to scream. "If you scream, I'll make sure that I cut up your face completely, leaving scars all over it," the man in front of her said, and then tapped the flat of his knife against her cheek.

Her left hand twitched, leaving a string of pain from her injuries to shoot through her body. A small whimper left her lips as she raised a hand as an attempt to push him away from her. He just grabbed both of her hand, despite the cast around one, and then slipped the knife just a little down Ino's shirt, making sure to make a cut in it as he went.

Several minutes later Ino's flowing top was in shreds, big cuts in spots. Ino kicked him back using her heels and then looked at the stop they were on. '_Perfect timing_.' she was almost pass the exit when he grabbed her ankle, making her trip, and then banged it against one of the steel poles to injure her once more.

One of his hands pulled at her blonde ponytail and then brought her closer to him. "I told you. You shouldn't run." he gave a creepy smile and then posed his knife at her.

'_When the hell did he say that?_' she closed her eyes quickly, scared of the pain already. She felt the knife in his hands giving a deep cut to her right foot. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see the scene in front of her.

The hooded man that was sitting in the same section of the train had made the man, that was practically raping her, knocked out. One of his hands reached out to grab some of the cut strips of her shirt and then bent down, typing it roughly around her ankle to stop the bleeding. Throwing his jacket off, he threw it at Ino, and then pulled his hood down.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked up and noticed Sasuke looking away from her. She quickly slipped her hands into the jacket and covered teal bra from view. "Sorry about that.."

Sasuke turned back toward her. "I noticed you missed your stop. I'll bring you back over to my house …next stop," he said, still standing up, not making the slightest motion that he was going to sit down at all.

Just as the train stopped Ino stood up at the same time, tripping from the sudden pain she was feeling through her ankle. Sasuke gave a sigh and muttered, "If I'm seen even doing this to you, my reputation will forever be ruined." he kneeled down, in an obvious position.

"Are you sure? If it bothers you too much, I can just-" her voice was cut off by Sasuke's.

"It's fine, just get on," he said, inviting Ino to get a piggyback ride.

Some soft taps of her heels were heard before she wrapped her arms around his neck and then leaned her head forward toward the back of his head. "Thank you… I hope I'm not giving you too much trouble.."

A reply wasn't heard from Sasuke. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" Ino asked, not caring about the responses she would even receive from the conversation. "It reminds me of the time where I fell from that cherry tree and I got a sprained ankle… you had to give me a piggyback ride all the way back to my house, but you never objected it…" she closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to Sasuke.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Are you Sasuke's first girlfriend? Finally! My son gets a girlfriend!" a women's voice proclaimed from the front door, swinging Ino behind to take a look at her, ignoring Ino's injured wrist.

Raising an eyebrow Ino turned toward Sasuke. "First?" she looked down at herself and then pulled Sasuke's jacket closer toward her. There wasn't a zipper on it or she would have already zipped it up. "Oh, no. I'm not his girlfriend. Just a friend," Ino said, giving Mikoto a smile before looking toward Sasuke, uncertain of what to do next.

Sasuke pointed at her ankle. "She can't walk properly because of a deep wound over there," he looked up at his mother and then turned around.

His mother grabbed one of his arms before he could walk away. "I'm making dinner right

now and I can't help it, would you help her? You did bring her home," Mikoto said, turning toward Ino to give her a smile before walking away.

"Damn it.." Sasuke muttered as he reached for something in a cabinet that he has just swung open. He dabbed the deep cut with a wet towel first making sure to wipe all of the dried blood off and then poured a liquid into a cotton ball before dabbing that across the cut too.

Her ankle jerked away from his hand. "That hurts. Not too hard," she said, looking down at the cut as he pressed it against her cut.

He looked up at her. "It hurts? That's the lightest I can do. How can that hurt?" he asked, not looking at his hand as he pressed it once more against the cut.

"Stop, that hurts! Let me do this myself," Ino said, reaching for the cotton ball. He moved his hand away and dabbed it against the wound softly. Ino frowned but didn't say anything as she leaned back.

A few minutes later he wrapped it with bandages and stood up. "I'll drive you home since nobody knows what's going to happen if you take the subway again," he said, and took a set of keys from his pocket. "Take my jacket off while you're at it."

Ino looked around, since her shirt was shredded underneath. She pulled the jacket off and handed it toward Sasuke, making sure to cover her bra up with her hands the best she could. He turned around and took the hoodie he was wearing and then handed it to Ino in exchange for his jacket.

"That should cover you better," he muttered, putting the jacket on.

The dark hoodie was pulled over Ino's head and over her body. Ino immediately feeling the warmth of the hoodie that Sasuke had previously wore, a t-shirt underneath it. "You aren't of legal age to drive yet," she said, and pressed herself even more into the hoodie. '_Still warm…_'

Sasuke dangled the keys. "As long as I don't get caught, I'm fine." he pulled one of Ino's hand to get her to stand up. Ino stumbled a bit before standing on one foot, the other slightly bent to avoid any pressure. He picked her up once more and brought her over to the car, freeing his hand from under Ino once to open the door.

The blonde inside the car looked up. "Sorry for bothering you.." she turned away from him.

"It's fine," he said, and then inserted his keys into the thin slot, starting the engine up. He turned around to look at her face before turning forward and driving the car away from its regular place.

Ino looked down at what she was wearing and then suddenly felt like she was a stick. Compared to Sasuke's dark sweater, she was skinny and didn't quite fill into it, not that she was suppose to anyway.

She leaned her forehead against the cold glass window and then gave a quiet sigh. '_Still useless as even if I'm just missing one thing…_' she pressed her right hand against the cool glass and curled her fingers in, feeling numb already.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at her house. "You don't need me to carry you in do you?" he turned toward her, his eyes slightly closed in an lazy look.

"Nope, I'm fine," Ino said, trying her best to look like she wasn't weak at all. She stood up, one foot slightly bent and leaned against the car for support before she pushed off, and began to limp toward her house. "I'll …see you in school," she called over her shoulder.

Sasuke looked at her form as it slowly limped away trying to look as strong as it could. '_Hn. Trying her best like always_.' he looked around the area before driving away from her house.

As Ino's foot made contact with the solid concrete of the porch she looked behind her to see Sasuke and his car pull away. She slowly took her keys from her pocket and inserted one in and twisting it slightly, hearing a satisfying click.

"My princess! You're home!" Inoichi cried pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

Ino gave a slight hiss of pain before muttering, "My foot and my hand." she pointed down at them and looked as her father quickly moved away for her to have space.

Her father moved into another room. "You didn't come home yesterday, what happened?"

"I went to the hospital," Ino said, taking her shoes off with her right hand as she leaned her back against the wall. "Got hurt accidentally," she muttered, and then slowly made her way toward the stairs. "I'll be up in my room, Daddy!"

She slowly limped up the stairs quietly and swung open the door to her room quickly. The screen of her laptop flashed a color, signaling that she had just received mail from someone.

Ino slowly moved toward the chair, sat on it, and then moved her hand toward the mouse she had attached to her laptop. '_Sakura-chan?_' she clicked on the blinking icon.

_To: Ino Yamanaka_

_From: Sakura Haruno_

_Subject: …. Something._

_Come over to my house…. Next month's second Friday, since there is no school, bring a sleeping bag and wear a bathing suit underneath your cloths. ^.~ Don't reply and no questions. Yeah I know… wayy too early for invitations. _

Her blue eyes stared down at the weird message. '_I …guess I'll go._' she slowly pulled the lid down and then looked around. '_... I guess I can go over to her house at any time if she didn't include it…_' she looked down at her arm. '_As long as I don't put force on my arm I'm fine…._'

"Ino?" Inoichi poked his head through the door. "I just got a call," he said, and crossed his hands together, "and they want me to travel to northern Korea tomorrow.." he let his voice trail. "I won't be around for your birthday."

Ino turned around. "No, no. It's fine, really. I guess I'm kind of used to it," she said, and then gave a small laugh.

Her father took several steps forward and gave her a hug. "I have to pack everything up today and I won't be back in two months, just for you to know. Bye, Princess." he leaned down to give her a small kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

Ino looked down at her lap. '_Ever since mom died …the family is breaking. Even when there are only two members. Daddy is always gone_.' a small tear rolled down her cheeks when she heard the front door slammed and her father walked away from the house.

She wiped the tear away when the doorbell rang just after five minutes. Limping once more down the stairs, she slowly made her way to the door and opened it slowly, leaning on the door as she did.

Sasuke stood at her porch, his arms crossed, and then said, "My car battery died out on me and I noticed you have a garage and I was wondering if you won't let me borrow it for a while." he let his arms fall to his side.

"Go ahead …I'll open the front of you…" she said, and then watched as he turned around, making his way back to his car. At the same time she walked down a small set of stairs and pressed a button on the side of the room she entered, making the front flip up.

The recognizable car drove back into the garage space. Sasuke pushed the door open and walked out, waving a cord like object in his hands. He pulled the hood up and then fidgeted with something before attaching a part to a nearby outlet. "Thanks," he called just as Ino turned around.

"You're welcome…" Ino softly said, turning around. "Just come into the living room when you're done or something," she said, looking away and slightly pulling at the edge of her ponytail at the same time.

Her feet made small repeated noises as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. '_I guess I should get started on dinner …Daddy forgot about me again…_' a frown appeared on her face. '_Should I make some food for Sasuke too..? Does he even want..? Will he even stay for food?_' Her ponytail swayed to the side as she shook her head. '_Too many questions! I'll just make some …extra too and if he wants.. I'll offer?_' she pulled one of the cabinet doors open, immediately spotting the dried salted seaweed inside.

Ino bent down to one of the lower buckets to gather several cups of rice before spilling them into a pot. One of her hands pushed at the faucet, letting water run into the pot, and then it slowly circled around the pot, washing the rice. She spilt the water out of the pot and repeated the process several times before getting the rest of the materials ready.

Several footsteps were heard creeping up the set of stairs quietly. "It's going to take forever," Sasuke's voice muttered. "Hn. What are you making?" he walked behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Sushi?"

"Well um …yeah. I would have ate something else but I had to make something myself to eat," she said, and watched as one of his hands reached over her shoulder to grab one of the made sushi's. "How is it?" she asked, hearing Sasuke's teeth chew through the seaweed.

"No bad, I must admit." he turned his head toward one of the clocks in the kitchen. "I'll be leaving in a hour then." he sat down on one of the seats, looking as Ino made more sushi.

The flower print designed apron slowly slid lower onto her body as she swiftly moved to the side to pull the lid of one of the pots to cool the boiling liquid inside. One of Ino's hands moved toward the small latch behind her neck to clip it closer and them move on to more of the cooking.

Minutes later Ino placed a bowl of soup in front of Sasuke, giving him a small smile as she did at the same time. "You know you don't have to all of this," he said, and looked up at Ino.

Ino pressed the palm of her hands against her knee. "No, it's fine. I'll call it a practice on my cooking skills." she reached over the table to grab one of the sushi rolls and politely began eating it, slowly.

An awkward silence filled the room. "Oh, so um …did you get a message from Sakura yet?" she held the sushi roll two inches from her mouth.

"Oh, yeah. Her party. Silly games and such," he said, waving his hand discarding the topic.

Ino's blue eyes searched around the room, desperate to keep a subject going to avoid the awkwardness. Looking up she noticed Sasuke's dark eyes looking through her, making a nervous feeling rumble in her stomach.

She swung her long, blonde ponytail in front of her shoulder and felt it with the side of her cheek, biting the last bit of sushi at the same time. "Well, I'm done," she said, and looked over at Sasuke, eating his third.

"That was only one," he said, "You should eat more than that, you're still growing."

"Dieting is too…" she stood up to wash her hands and then sit back in the seat. One of her hands reached back toward her ponytail to bring it in front of her, slowly braiding some strands together.

A movement was made by Sasuke as he bent over the table and placed a piece of cut sushi over her mouth. She opened her eyes, staring at it before opening her mouth, and eating it.

"I'll be going now," Sasuke said, washing his hands and drinking the soup before making his way back down the small flight of stairs, Ino following behind him.

She watched as his car made its way out of her garage and around the block instead. '_Well …I'll see you in school._' she pressed a button on the side of the door and let the front flip back down. '_And I'm once again…alone_.'

…...

**_I'M ALIVE!... well some of you should already know if I'm reviewing your stories or I'm messaging you!... anyway... THANKS FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!_**

**_Review?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

_**PsH… Let's just skip to the time AFTER her hand is healed…**_

"Sai," Ino said softly toward the nurse, who immediately brought her to the pale-skinned male.

He immediately sat up on the bed. "Hello, Ino." his voice sounding a little more full of energy then the other days. "Haven't seen you for a week …and I see your arm is healed now." he pointed toward it and gave a smile, his eyes closed.

Ino walked toward his bedside and placed a vase of flowers near him. "Yes, I know I haven't been visiting you too much, but I was really busy with school work." she crossed her arms on her lap as she looked at him.

She slowly set a small handmade weaved basket down onto the floor and took an orange out, slowly began to cut a knife into it. "How long are you staying?" Sai asked.

"Hm? Why?" Ino asked back, "You don't like my company?"

Sai shook his head and then scratched his chin. "No …um, I just wanted to tell you that visiting hours end in two hours or so and you usually stay around for three… just to remind you," he said. "I don't mind your company. It's nice since all I really have to talk to is the doctor." he reached for the piece of orange that Ino offered.

Also taking a bite she said, "You don't have any other friends around here to talk to?"

With a shook of his head Sai also said, "It takes a lot out of me to get into the wheelchair …and I'm not so used to using the wheels too much." with the sentence his cell phone began to vibrate. He leaned over to grab it and then flip it open. "Hello?" he asked into it.

Ino patiently waited and continued peeling the orange. "Who was that?" she immediately spoke the moment he placed the phone back into place.

Sai looked at Ino and immediately looked away shyly. "That was my um… grandmother, but I haven't talked to her since I was three, so I don't really know too much about her." he leaned forward once more to get a piece of orange from Ino's hands.

The Yamanaka looked down at her laps. "Sorry I asked. It must have been impolite to all of a sudden ask the question. It's none of my business anyway. I shouldn't even be caring," she said, and began to slowly cut the orange again so more.

He waved his hand. "No matter," he said, "but I'm planning on leaving not too soon …I do still have to go to school." he leaned back against the white pillows on his hospital bed.

"Do you want to get up onto your …wheelchair?" she slowly placed the knife down and got up, ready to help him. He slowly nodded and Ino immediately placed her head under one of his arms as he lifted off the bed with one of his hands and then slowly placed him down onto the chair.

"I can't wait until I can walk again…" he slowly muttered, and then began to wheel away. From behind, Ino gave a sad smile toward his back.

…...

"Ino! Ino! Ino!" a cheerful voice began to shout. With the shouting noise, Ino turned around to look at Sakura slowly.

She opened her mouth slightly and said, "What?" her mood wasn't in its best for some mysterious reason.

Sakura suddenly began to jump up and down. "Yay! You're beginning to sound like the old you! Rude comments and whatever." she clapped her hands together and then placed an arm around Ino's shoulders. "So, you coming to my party?" she nudged Ino once more to catch her attention.

Nodding Ino said, "Yes… I'm coming. Who else is going to be there?" she held her books close to her chest as she slowly walked.

"I might finally get a chance with Sasuke…" she looked up at the sky as Ino looked down at the ground, slightly feeling her heart being ripped into pieces with the comment. "So! Found some guy you like?" she raised an eyebrow.

Ino looked up. "No," she sternly said, "and I don't think I'll have one soon," she lied, and began to walk faster, her pace getting faster and faster. "I-I have to go! I'll see you!" she waved a hand and began to run faster.

Just after running several blocks, she stopped and took a gasp of air. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and looked at it, pressing a button at the same time.

_From: *Unknown Sender*_

_To: Ino._

_Who are you running from? _

_Me or the girl?_

Ino's hands felt numb after seeing the message. She spun around to look behind her, nobody. She looked to both sides and then toward the street where a car just turned around a corner. Another beep made her look down at her cell phone.

_From: *Unknown Sender*_

_To: Ino._

_I love you, Ino._

_Don't run._

Blues eyes widened and then turning around she ran off toward her house, pushing her keys into the hole and then twisted it quickly before slamming the door back into place.

She took a deep breath the moment she walked into her house. The doorbell rang the moment she slammed it shut and her cell phone rang out at the same time.

_From: *Unknown Sender* _

_To: Ino._

_I love you so, so, so much._

_We're meant to be with each other, forever._

_You can't run from me at all. _

_I always know where you are._

Someone slammed onto the door, trying to open it. Someone rang the doorbell next and Ino turned around and reached for the doorknob. When she opened it, no one was there except for a package placed down on the doorsteps of her house. She reached for it and began to tear the wrapping off.

Inside, there was a box, she pulled the box and then watched as dozens of photos began to fall out of it. Each one of Ino, either in school, sleeping, in her house, outside walking, everywhere. The door slowly closed, and then the door bell rang again.

Ino pulled the door open again, and no one was there at all, until Sasuke came into view, wearing a black hoodie. Immediately she fell down onto the floor, fainted.

…...

Waking up, Ino immediately noticed her surroundings. White walls and a small smell in the air that you couldn't place, but it had a calming environment to it. A small groan left her pink lips as she tilted her head to the side and immediately noticed the wide-awake teenager sitting by her bed.

"Whe-…where am I?" she pressed a hand against her forehead. Sasuke looked at her and then stood up.

He placed her cell phone down onto the small desk near her bed. "Hospital. Here." he tapped a finger against the screen and it immediately buzzed. "It kept ringing. You have a full box right now." he tapped it once more and another came onto the screen.

Ino raised a hand and swung the cell phone to the side, making sure it hit the wall and disassembled. "NO! Don't give it to me!" she shouted, covering her face.

Sasuke bent down and grabbed the phone, slowly putting the pieces back together, and immediately it vibrated twice. He took his own cell phone out before saying, "Take my cell phone then. I'll keep yours for a while." he pocketed hers and then placed his onto the table. "I have to go now. Bye." he pulled his jacket and then left the room.

Her blue eyes looked at the dark-colored cell phone that was placed down beside her. It slowly rang out a tune and she reached for it. "Hello..?" she asked, and a female voice responded not too soon after.

"You're not Sasuke. Where is he? Give him his cell phone."

"He left. Call back tomorrow," Ino said quickly, and quickly flipped it back down. The doctor entered the room.

He wrote something down onto his clipboard. "You fainted, and the young gentleman that just left brought you here. Of course, you're awake, but you still need some rest."

Ino slipped out from beneath the blankets. "I'm fine, I have to go!" she said, and then pulled her rubber band off the table, along with her jacket and then ran out of the door, leaving the doctor opened-mouth, unknown what to do next.

…...

Ino sat down on her desk and looked around, making sure she didn't attract attention. "Ino, I heard from Sasuke, are you okay?" she whispered loudly over in her direction. Ino gave a nod and then looked at Sasuke all the way in the back of the room. She slowly made her way toward him and he immediately shoved her phone out toward her while she placed his onto his desk.

Grabbing her cell phone in return she slipped back into her seat and waited while the teacher entered the room, taking his own seat. Immediately as he sat down, her cell phone rang.

Everybody stared at her. Ino pointed at her cell phone. "Sorry. I'll just take this outside," she said, and then stood up from the chair. She looked down at her cell phone and noticed the text message opening itself. A picture of her standing there was shown and her blue yes widened. She felt her heart speed up and a sudden feeling of fear ran through her, letting her cell phone drop to the floor and then closed her eyes, she fainted once more.

All of the students either slipped out of the desk to look at her or they leaned over their desks. "Infirmary!" one of them called out and then a student raced out of the room. The chatter in the room was suddenly gone and instead it left silence.

After several more minutes of silence several people came running in, two of them holding a white-spread bed out for Ino. Iruka helped Ino into the bed and watched as they carried her out.

Sakura slipped out of her seat, and gathered the pieces of Ino's cell phone and then began to assemble them together, finding a text message that opened up itself the moment she opened it once more.

_From: *Unknown Sender*To: Ino._

_This isn't yours._

_Put it in Ino's book bag. _

_~.~_

_From: Ino._

_To: *Unknown Sender* (xxx-xxx-xxxx)_

_Who are you?_

_~.~_

Sakura looked down at the phone and then quickly noticed another text message come in, and then it opened itself. She stared down onto the screen.

~.~

_From: *Unknown Sender*_

_To: Ino._

_All you need to know is that, _

_I love her._

_She loves me._

_We love each other. _

~.~

_From: Ino._

_To: *Unknown Sender* (xxx-xxx-xxxx)_

_No she doesn't, or else she would have made it clear she liked someone._

~.~

Sakura stared down at the screen as another text message came to the cell phone. It flipped up itself once more to show a picture of Sakura. She was standing in the classroom and looking down at Ino's cell phone, just like what she was doing several seconds ago.

She looked out of the window and then at all of the students. Sasuke stared at her, his dark icy eyes looking through her. His eyes looked over toward the cell phone in her hand and then it gave her an intense stare. Sakura slipped over toward Ino's chair, slowly bending down and slipped the phone into the book bag.

Looking over her shoulder, she realized that Sasuke wasn't staring at her anymore; instead he looked out of the window and then returned to the book set in front of him, silently reading.

'_He was only looking when I was holding her cell phone …_' she thought, and then looked away toward her friend that was being carried away. Without any other second thoughts she stood up and slowly began to follow the white-spread sheet with Ino away.

Iruka tapped a pencil against a table that immediately caught her attention. "Back into your seat, Sakura." Sakura stood there near the door, and then placed a hand on her hip before giving in and then walking back to her seat.

…...

Just as the bell rang, Sakura grabbed Ino's book bag along with her own and slowly slipped out of the doorway before all the other students. She slowly began to walk toward the infirmary. The door was already swung open and Ino was supposed to be inside, but she wasn't. The window door was open, and not a single trace of where she was, was even there.

All of her other raced in after her, hearing that Ino fainted in the middle of a class. "_Stay away if you know what's good for you_," the tape recorder said just a few seconds later.

No one said anything or made any movement for at least a minute until the bell rang. The cell phone in Ino's book bag buzzed, but no one reached for it.

* * *

So... let me know what you thought of it? Please! Btw... is it me or is there always an error with reading fanfics? Oh nvm that XD.

I'll loooooveeeeee to know what you thought of it xDD please review?


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke was the first one to recover quickly and he pointed at Naruto and Hinata. "You stay here at school. Make some stupid excuse up." he pulled at Sakura's arm, who immediately moved and then began to follow him.

Nobody made any comments and they just followed Sasuke. "How will you know where Ino is?" Naruto asked, pressing a hand against the door he was going to enter. He looked at his friend and then looked through the glassy window.

"I have my ways," he simply said, and then pulled out his cell phone for a few seconds, looking at the screen.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Please, Ino…" a taller blonde male said, and then kneeled down and then slowly brushed her bangs back. He planted a kiss over her right eye and then tilted her mouth toward hers. Slowly he let it go and then looked toward the door.

The door quickly slammed open and Sasuke trashed through, not caring for the taller blonde in the room. Gently he placed a hand on Sasuke's arm and pulled Ino's arm. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked, and then pulled Ino back onto the chair.

Sasuke turned sharply toward the blonde and noticed how gentle he was toward Ino. "I'm taking her back with us, where she belongs." he pushed the blonde, even at their height distance, Sasuke was still being his usual self.

"You can't. We're engaged. We've been since we were thirteen. You can't take her away from me, I love her." he placed an arm around Ino's shoulders, who slowly woke up. Ino gave a small shake of her head and then tried to move away from him, but he only dragged her closer. "Don't leave me, Ino."

Sakura looked away from everyone dialing a number toward the police and then quickly whispering words into it. Ino looked around the room and then shoved him away from her. "For the last time! I don't like you!" she pulled away from him.

He just grabbed her ankle and dragged her down. "That's because you love me!" as he dragged her toward his direction, her arm slowly slid across it but it was hard enough so that it was bleeding in a matter of seconds.

She pressed a hand against the long cut and blinked back tears. "You're a freak! And you're obsessed!" kicking at leg toward her she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

Police flooded the area in seconds and the taller blonde was dragged out. Sasuke walked closer toward Ino, wrapping two strong arms around her to stop her from moving too much.

With that, she was carried away.

…...

She woke up again in the hospital, right next to Sai once again. "What happened this time?" he asked, his face stern. He poked the edge of the hand that had bandages wrapped around it, blood slightly soaking it.

Groaning she said, "I fainted, okay? And then things began to happen from there." she noticed the jacket laying beside her. "Who's is this?" not waiting for an answer she threw it aside and then slowly slipped under the covers of the hospital bed in her hospital cloths.

"What are you looking for?" Sai sat up on his bed and began to slowly make light strokes with his pencil.

Poking her head out from under the covers she looked at him. "What? Oh, my cell phone," she said quickly and then pulled back underneath.

Sai gave a light sigh. "Did you check the jacket?" he asked and then Ino immediately looked through the jacket.

She held it up when she finally found it in the inside pocket. "Found it…" she said and then felt the cell phone vibrate. Ino looked down at the screen and pressed a button.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

From: Sasuke

To: Ino

Awake?

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

She let a light laugh leave her lips and then began to slowly move her fingers toward the buttons. Ino slowly placed the cell phone down onto the nearest table and then slowly wrapped a hand around the jacket. Slowly she took the jacket toward her mouth slowly and then took a small sniff of it, immediately recognizing Sasuke's scent on the jacket.

Ino leaned back toward the fluffy pillows on her hospital bed and then held the jacket close toward her.

…...

The next day when Ino walked into the main gates she looked around for her friends, immediately spotting some pink hair. She rushed toward her best friend and then gasped at the scene, Sakura was slightly tilting her head up toward Sasuke but they were indeed kissing.

At the moment she felt her heart being stabbed by sharpest dagger in the world. Even though she was there, they didn't stop at all. She felt her heart being ripped into parts and then stomped on, as if hers didn't care.

She dropped his jacket a few feet away from him and then ran off, not caring anymore. A hand grabbed her wrist and then pulled her behind a tree. Deidara stood behind it, his hand tightly wrapped around Ino's.

"You saw, huh? Sasuke's new girlfriend." Ino sharply pushed him away and pulled her hand back. "Angry? Jealous?" Deidara smirked at Ino's reaction.

"So what?" she turned her head away from him and then felt an arm snake around her waist and then she felt herself being pulled toward Deidara.

"So…" he began, "since he's out of the picture for you.. How about you spend one night with me at a club, and if you enjoyed it you become my girlfriend and if you don't then I won't bother you again," he said and then rested his head onto her shoulder.

Ino thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "Okay." and slowly rested back against him. 'Amazing how this worked against her,' Deidara thought, and then pulled her closer toward him.

Slowly he whispered in a husky voice, "Tonight… remember." he planted a kiss on her cheek and then in a few seconds, it was like as if he just disappeared.

_**NIGHT!**_

Walking into the club, more like sneaking into it, she felt an arm snaked around her waist and then a kiss being planted on her cheek. "You made it," Deidara breathlessly said.

"Um …yeah. I was kind of bored today so I just came. My regular plan was to leave you here and then stay at my house and watch a movie perhaps." she turned around sharply and felt him grab her wrist, dragging her toward the dance floor.

Ino didn't respond to the dancing until several seconds later and when she did, she wasn't really looking up at Deidara's face, instead she was listening to the song playing in the background.

_There's no kindness in your eyes,_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right._

_I can tell whats going on this time,_

_Theres a stranger in my life _

_'re not the person that I once you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do,_

_Then they would see a stranger too.._

Noticing the sudden lyrics she looked up at Deidara's eyes and stared slowly into them. He gave her a grin and then looked at her closely, but his eyes weren't even filled with love, something else instead.

She pushed him away and then turned around, not caring to say anything. Deidara stared at the sudden shove and then looked at Ino's form slowly making its way to the front door, leaving. He concentrated hard, thinking what could have caused it.

He looked at the women that pulled her sunglasses down. "It was wrong," she said sharply and then returned to her boyfriend beside her.

Slamming his hand toward a tablet he slowly muttered, "Damn Konan." then with that, his only chance of being with Ino disappeared before his eyes.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino took her keys from her bag and then slowly opened the door, unsure of who would be in it. '_Of course, no one. Daddy is never home_…' she sighed loudly and then leaned back onto the nearest couch. Ino pushed her tears back and slowly brushed her hair back even though it was in a ponytail.

'_I had no friends back then and if I did have them, they don't care for me too much_,' she thought and slowly walked up to her bed, falling back into it to go to sleep.

As morning arrived she woke up slowly and quickly took a shower before throwing cloths on herself. In skinny jeans she pulled her bicycle from the garage and slowly began to ride away, afraid of what would happen if she was late.

The moment she arrived she ran past Sakura and Sasuke together, not caring anymore. Sakura reached a hand out to grab her wrist but Ino pretended she didn't even notice it and she ran past the pair.

Sakura stared, surprised that Ino had actually ignored her but she didn't run after her. She felt two arms wrap around her and immediately knew it was Sasuke. Sakura knew that she was just a game to him, trying to see if she would be the perfect one.

Ino couldn't help but think some negative thoughts. '_Pink and Navy look horrible together_…' she slowly began to slow down her pace and begin to walk.

A hand grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to turn another direction. "Ino," Sakura said, and then looked directly into Ino's eyes.

Being a great actor as Ino was, she turned around, hiding all of the hatred in her eyes. "What?" she asked innocently. She slightly tilted her head to the side and twirled a finger around her platinum-blonde ponytail.

"Didn't you notice that you just ran past me like that?" she asked, and pointed a thumb back over her shoulder, Sasuke behind her wrapped his arms around her waist.

Trying her best not to be mean she just said, "Well, Sakura. I don't notice everything I walk past, run past, whatever I do." she pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and slowly played with the ends. "Is that all you have to say?" she twirled the end and brushed it against her cheek.

"I-I guess," Sakura said, unsure of her sentence and then she turned around toward Sasuke, who pushed her into a kiss, what she always wanted.

Ino felt her mouth become bitter from the scene and she fought the sudden urge to turn around and maybe even slap her face, but she couldn't. "Then, goodbye!" Ino sweetly waved a manicured hand out at Sakura and then turned around, ready to run.

Nobody stopped her as she ran into her first class and then, Asuma's class. "You're early," he stated, walking toward Ino from behind his desk.

"Since you're here, begin reading this," he said and then tapped cap of his pencil against the desk she was sitting at. Then slowly, he threw a book toward her, which landed softly on the desk. "Begin."

Ino slowly placed her book bag on her lap and then opened the cover on the book slowly.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

A hand wrapped around her wrist just as she ran out of the gates of her high school. "What's with you ignoring everything today?" Sasuke's voice sounded as if it didn't care, as if he was reciting a script, and Sakura probably wrote it.

"Nothing," Ino said, and began to pull her hand back, but Sasuke's hand still stayed around her wrist.

Pulling her back he said, "Something is wrong with you. You don't just go around and ignore everyone."

Ino struggled once more and then successfully pulled her hand back. "Well, I'm feeling different today, and don't touch me," she said coldly and then turned around, her ponytail swinging.

Kiba stepped from behind him. "Why didn't you stop her?" he asked.

"I like her better this way. Feisty is good," Sasuke simply said, and then picked up his book bag from his side and slowly began to walk off from Sakura and her friends.

Sakura quickly caught up with him and wrapped two arms around his own arm, she said, "I'll follow you…" but then Sasuke shook her off.

Looking behind him at her, he said, "I'm walking home alone, I don't need company." and then he walked away from her, his personality suddenly changing like Ino has. He flipped open his cell phone and immediately sent a text message to Ino.

In the opposite direction that Sasuke was walking in, Ino looked down at her phone as it rung a short tune and then she frowned. Holding it up she pressed several buttons on her cell phone and then thought, '_Blocked. And don't ever think about talking to me again_.' she began to quicken her pace as she pressed another button absentmindedly.

Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrate and he immediately knew that it was bad news. He had planted a device into Ino's cell phone, it was suppose to be a little experiment. "Damn Bitch. I do one thing and she blocks me?" he slowly began to take the keys out of his pocket.

Slowly he looked over his shoulder before going around the house and then sneaking up the fire escape, up to his brother's room. "Just what are you doing?" Itachi's voice immediately said.

"I don't like taking the front door," he said, and then looked around his older brother's room, noticing the pictures. "I'll be in my room."

"And I don't necessarily care," Itachi just said, returning to his work.

'_Whatever_,' he thought.

* * *

Not my best, I know. I totally rushed.. and I wasn't feeling too well along the way. The song is uh.. "Stranger" by Hilary Duff. Please review bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke rang her doorbell, slipping his hands into his pockets when the door immediately opened, but gave only a restricted distance. "What do you want?" Ino's cold voice said, tensing the air.

"Am I disturbing something?" he said, trying his best not to be rude.

Ino looked behind her and looked back at him, only her blue eyes being seen. "No," and then she tried to close the door once more, but Sasuke stuck his shoe into the gap, stopping her from shutting the door.

He tried taking a peek behind the door but he was unsuccessful. "Then can I come in," he said, gripping on the door handle and then pushing his way through. His eyes stared down at her when he finally took a look at her.

She was in a dress, but it was cold outside so there would be no purpose of it in the first place. Ino walked back to a soft cushion that she had laying on the floor and she kneeled on it, pressing her hands together to whisper something.

Sasuke walked around her to see what she was doing, she was praying. On a table that was covered by a red cloth was a picture. A picture of a platinum-blond haired woman, her rosy pink lips pulling into a smiling, her cheeks blushing, and her hair tied in a high ponytail that slanted to the side.

The women looked almost like Ino except her blue eyes were a little darker along with her blond hair. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as Ino, but she must have been when she was younger.

His eyes moved toward the blond that was praying in front of the table. Her eyelids closed but he knew the glamorous color that looked like the sky beneath them, her blonde hair that looked as if it was unnatural, as if it was the color of the hair color of a goddess' even, and he found himself looking at her, to her pink lips to her smooth pale skin.

Her face was calm and she picked herself up again after a few minutes. "What do you want?" she asked her voice not as harsh as it was before. Ino lifted her hands to fix the red roses on the table and then she touched her loose hair that laid over her shoulders.

"Nothing, I just came by to check up on you." he turned toward the picture. "Your mother?"

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah. She was raped and then shot. They found her body in a dark alley…" she walked toward big closet, opening it to grab something and then walked backward with a cardboard box.

She placed it down onto the floor and sat beside it, opening it to take out another box, a deep red color and with beautiful designs on it. Sasuke hovered over her, keeping an eye on her as her hands moved toward it to open it and take a red dress out. It reached toward the ground and it had a tail behind it, elegant and beautiful.

"Beauty is a curse," she said, and then placed the dress back into the box and closed it while she reached for another item in the cardboard box. Instead she took another item out, a butterfly clip, a deep blue with small beads in the shape, and it had a long metal piece where it was to fit into her hair.

Ino brought her hand up to tie her hair up and then she slip the pin up, letting it dangle for a few second before pulling it out and then placing it back into its place, closing the box and then packing it back into the closet.

"Did you come to talk about my dead mother?" she asked, turning around so that he couldn't see her expression.

He opened his mouth and said, "No. Is there anyone in this house beside you and me? Where is your father?" he asked the question that had been bugging him for a while.

Ino shook her head. "I'm alone for this month. My dad is on a business trip and he usually doesn't come back in at least a month, maybe two." she sat on a desk, fixing her dress which showed a sign of slight anger and frustration.

"Anyway, heard of Halloween around here? There's a party at my mansion, here," he said, handing the address, date, and time to her, looking up at her face to see her reaction. "Hang out with your new friends more. Have a costume?"

The blond held her hand out to object. "No, I don't' think I'll be able to- never mind that, I don't even have a costume." she hugged herself with her arms and turned around toward the kitchen.

As if Sasuke wanted her to go he said, "I'll get Kiba to pick something for you." he held it out to her further.

Ino turned around, her arms behind her back and she held her head to the right. "Why Kiba?" she brought her hands up to touch her blond hair. '_He wants me to go…_'

Sasuke smirked. "It would be rude to ask for your size and Kiba knows a girl's size when he looks at one. Call him a pervert, but he is actually quite skilled." he placed the small card down onto another table and then said, "I'll tell Kiba to throw it off, just make sure he doesn't enter the house, he tends to start …never mind, but either way, you're going." he pointed a finger at her, his mind trying to understand why he wanted her to go in the front place.

She waved a hand at him. "Fine." then she looked at him. "Give a prayer to my mother before you leave? She was on her way visiting your family when she was …raped." she pressed her hands together, a hoping look in her eyes. "Please?"

Fixing his jacket Sasuke said, "Fine," and then kneeled onto the soft red cushion for a few seconds, muttering something slowly before standing up once again, and then left the house, a cell phone in his hand.

Right after he left, Ino took the piece of paper and looked at it, reading it before clutching it close to her heart. '_He wants me to be there …he might like me…_'

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

At least an hour later, Kiba knocked onto her door, holding two packages. "White cat or black cat?" he held up two packages, smirking. Behind him stood Naruto and Kankuro.

Ino uncertainly said, "The black cat then." she took it from Kiba's hands and the door opened up for them. She looked at the wrapping around it, looking for any sign of the size of it.

"Go try it on," Kiba said, ushering her toward one of the rooms, "I'm not sure if it's your size." when he grinned, his canine-like teeth showed. He was confident it would fit her anyway, her curves were a bit harder since Sakura and Hinata didn't have such perfect ones, but he was still confident, and he wanted to see her in it

The female blond uncertainly walked into one of the rooms and slammed the door shut before slowly unwrapping the package. The top and bottom was the leather she was expecting, instead it was a smooth, silky fur. The tail was also the same and the small cute cat ears were black around the edges and a slight pink in the inside.

She slipped the costume on and then as if Kiba already knew she was done, he called, "Area around the waist? Hips? Butt?" he asked a little hind of eagerness in his voice.

Ino looked at herself in her body mirror. "No, everything is perfect," she called back out, and then she heard the doorknob slightly shake.

"Let me see," Kiba said.

She frowned but opened the door and slowly raised an eyebrow when all of the teenage boys were immediately staring at her. Kiba was already smiling, his teeth showing already and he said, "And I gave you a costume that wasn't meant to look sexy, but you look hot." he looked at her body one more time before saying, "Damn…"

The tank top was furry and she pulled on the strap to slightly scratch the side and Kiba said, "Sasuke paid me, so it's all good." and with those last words the three boys left the house.

After locking the doors Ino walked back up to her room and looked at herself once again in the body mirror. The smooth fur of the entire costume made her look kind of cute unlike the regular leather suit of other costume. _'The party might be my chance_…' she thought.

_**~'.Party time =D~'.**_

By the time Ino was there, the music was already blasting and the mansion was lively. It was if the party had started earlier, but Ino had come at least ten minutes earlier. "Hn. What are you doing here?" Itachi asked his eyes nearly glowed in the dark.

She felt his red eyes scan over her before he said, "Oh yes. The party. Little kitten," he muttered.

"Don't talk to her that way," a husky, dark voice said, and Ino immediately turned her head in that direction to see Sasuke sitting up on a stone hedge. "You remember Ino, don't you?" he raised an eyebrow and closed the book he had in his hands.

Itachi stared at his little brother. "Of course I do. She was the little girl that you babbled about for weeks after she left. Adorable." he looked behind him to see more guests arriving and he left with no other words.

Sasuke placed his book down and looked at her. "Well you don't look that bad in that costume, innocent and almost, but you are." he stood in front of her, reaching his hand up to touch the soft fur of the ears before putting a hand under her chin, bringing it closer to him.

"Sasu-kun!" came Sakura's cheerful voice and she ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck as soon as she was at least a foot away from him. Behind her were the rest of her friends. She pecked a kiss down onto his lips and then turned her attention to Ino. "Hey, you look good."

Ino smiled. "Thanks…"

Sakura reached a hand up and snapped one of the furry straps on her tank top, fixing the rabbit ears on top of her head. "Are you wearing a bra?" she asked, opening, and then causing Ino to blush a dark red.

She nodded her head and said, "Of course. Strapless." and then brought her hands up to touch the furry ears and then putting her hands behind her, lightly touching the ends of her platinum hair.

The pink-headed girl looked down at her breast. "What's your cup size?" she pointed down at Ino's furry black tank top and Ino immediately brought her hands up to cover her body.

"I don't want to talk about this," she declared, and then turned around toward her other friends when Sakura turned around to start kissing Sasuke in front of her once again.

She uncrossed her eyes and looked up into the dark sky, daydreaming almost when a camera flash grabbed her attention. "Facebook!" Kiba literally cried, holding the black camera in his hand.

Ino's eyes widened greatly and then she launched forward, grabbing the camera and then quickly deleting the picture. "You can't post any pictures of me online!" she tossed the camera over her shoulder, and Kiba caught it easily.

He rose an eyebrow, as did all the others. "It's just a picture." he looked down at the camera and then began looking through it again.

"I-I …I might actually get raped this time someone posts a picture instead of just getting stalked!"

The sentence shocked everyone, except for Sasuke, who had known previously. "I'm going inside," she huffed out, and then began walking away, toward the mansion.

A hand grabbed and she found herself pushed against the body of Sasuke. The music tuned down to a slow rhythm and she slowly followed the beat, eventually wrapping her arms around his neck.

Looking up at his face she felt like kissing him and she felt his own face almost pull down toward hers. His hand slightly slipping underneath her furry tank top to touch a bit of her flesh. Just at least a centimeter away from each other Ino felt a hand grab her hair roughly.

"Ino! I'm sick of it! You skank, when you first came back I was happy! But when you're trying to steal my boyfriend away I'm getting pissed! I wish you never came back! Everyone is giving you all the attention again!" pulling by her hair again, Sakura pulled her closer and with her right hand, she slapped Ino's cheek as hard as she could.

Ino's hand immediately climbed up to touch the burning cheek. Tears were flooding her eyes and the baby blue eyes started to slightly sparkle with them. "Go ahead! Cry! At least I stopped crying a long time ago!" Sakura's eyes were angry, burning with fire.

When her vision began to blur she covered her face and ran out of the room, then out of the mansion. Deidara was just beside her when Sakura had began shouting at her over jealousy. He looked up at Sasuke's face, finding an emotionless expression he ran after her, pushing through the crowds to reach her.

When he had finally caught up with her she was already at least a block away from the mansion, he grabbed her hands and looking up at his face one time, she buried her face into the red clouded cloak he wore and cried.

As she did he walked toward her house, already knowing where it was and he let her in the house. Ino wiped her tears away and then turned toward Deidara, still slightly sniffing. "Do you want to stay for tonight?" she asked it uncertainly, but she had had caused the whole thing to get him there.

Deidara looked around and nodded his head. "Sure," he said, shrugging his shoulders and then stood up.

The female looked around uncertainly and then said, "Guest room is upstairs," and then she walked toward the telephone, ordering food for the both of them since she wasn't in the mood to cook or anything else for the matter.

A little while later she walked up the stairs to find that Deidara was in her purple room instead, looking at the pictures. "Not in here," she softly said, not wanting to intrude the peace he was in. "Next door, oh, I'll get you some cloths," she said, and then left to return with cloths in her hands. "Their father's but I guess you should fit them…" she handed them to him and then began walking away, sniffing her tears back once more.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around the soft fur of her small tank top, and she pulled her cat ears off, throwing them to the side. "Stop, Deidara. We're not together anymore." but she leaned onto his touch, still wanting some comfort.

"I know," he said, "but I wanted to give you a hug." slowly he pulled away from her, letting his hands slightly touch her skin as he did. "I thought you needed one." and then he left the room.

Ino grabbed a pile of her cloths and then walked toward the bathroom.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Deidara looked down at the set of keys beside the table next to his bed and then down at the note.

_I'll already be at school_

_Here's the keys, return them when you see me._

_-Ino_

He read it quickly and walked toward the bathroom, getting ready for the next day when he saw the cloths he wore last night set on the table of the bathroom sink.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino laid down on a purple blanket and she rested her head down on it, staring at the delicate flowers that were still alive and in full bloom. On the cheek that Sakura had slapped was a dark bruise, but she didn't mind it, wearing it as if she was proud. She was in a corner of the campus, and she turned her attention up when a set of keys were dropped in front of her eyes.

Deidara bent down, a change of cloths and he lifted her chin, sitting her in another position. "You actually got a bruise from that pink-haired freak?" he tilted her head a little to the side.

"Deidara!" a voice called, immediately catching his attention and he turned to see the rest of Akatsuki, making their way to both of them.

Ino brought her hand up to touch the dark bruise. "I guess …I was expecting it," she said, and then looked down at the ground. "It's not like I'll see them too much anymore. I'm getting taught outside of class…" she said, avoiding their faces.

* * *

_**I totally forgot to remember update this! O.O Here it is then XD**_

_**...Still waiting on the others by the way XDDDDDD**_

_**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter =D you're my best friend**_

_**=3 review again? =3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Deidara gave a small smile. "Well, all of us have free periods right now. Why don't you come with me to the art room? I know you have a liking to flowers," he said, giving a kind smile.

The female stood up, smiling and taking his hand, just delighted that someone would talk to her. "I didn't know there were flowers in the art room." she walked past the other students, wearing the bruise proudly and holding Deidara's hand tightly.

He showed her to the special art rooms, the room lively and colorful. Walking toward a small corner he picked something up, walking back toward Ino, and then held it out. "I heard you liked painting." and he gave a smile when she took it from his hand gleefully, setting brushes down onto a long table along with a paint set.

Ino leaned down on the table, slowly painting the solid figure happily. All the while, Deidara leaned back into a chair, admiring the other smiling blonde and making another sculpture at the same time, one of her instead.

Instead of wanting her to go on a date with him, he felt as if he just wanted to comfort her after all of the misfortunes of her life, almost like a brother would.

For several minutes, Ino's expression stayed the same as she slowly painted the small structure, her face staying calm and a little as if she was daydreaming. The students outside still rambled as they walked down the halls, searching for their next class.

The door suddenly banged open and Ino found herself staring at the exact same person that had neglected her from her friends just a day ago. She found her baby-blue eyes staring at her form as she made her way across the room to pick something up and then leave.

Deidara immediately snapped her out of her little daze. "What colors are you using on my roses?" he placed a hand on her head, directing her to him. "Don't pay attention to her, she's still itching for a fight since yesterday." he kissed her forehead as if he was her own brother and he moved back toward his seat when she picked up her brush again.

"Can I hang out with you guys now…? Or I'll be lonely again…" she looked down at her knees and hid the cheek with her bruise on it.

Deidara looked at her face and said, "Yeah. Not like the rest cares, as long as you don't get on their nerves, doubt it either way." he opened one of the windows, letting the cold air rush through.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Days past and Ino and Deidara both become closer and closer, even getting accepted into the Akatsuki group. As Deidara walked into the campus, and through the gates, a blonde force knocked him to the ground.

When he opened his eyes he came to the sight of Ino lying on top of him, her hands on his stomach and she smiled, giggling slightly at his expression. "It's the third time this week, I can't believe I keep falling for that!" he sat up, running his hand through Ino's hair as he did and he picked her up back on her feet.

Several people stared at the blondes and Ino smiled, turning toward another direction. Deidara slowly ran his hand through his ponytail before putting an arm around Ino's shoulders and steering her in the direction of Akatsuki, her arms hugging around his body at the same time.

Her former friends made small remarks about the two of them together.

After the former incident with Sakura, Ino hung out more and more with Akatsuki and instead of taking her lessons in class; she took them outside with teachers that had volunteered to help her privately.

Just after the bell just happened to ring, Ino sat outside, under the grand tree that Akatsuki hanged out under, waiting for her sensei. Asuma walked out, immediately lighting a cigarette and Ino pulled it out of his hand, throwing it onto the floor and stepping onto it, nagging, "It can kill you!" she wagged a finger in his face and he sighed loudly.

Slowly he sat down beside her and said, "I know I'm a bit early so I'm just going to tell you, coming out here has been hard for me and I want you to come back to class." he looked at her face to see her facial expression. "It wasn't just me. Your other teachers just forced me to tell you, but don't tell them I said that," he said, and then winked at Ino.

Ino shook her head quickly. "No! They're going to make fun of Me." she crossed her arms childishly but Asuma sighed and then grabbed Ino's book bag quickly, running away with it toward the building. "Sensei!" she ran after him.

Before she knew it, she swung open one of the doors and noticed her book bag being thrown across the room and toward a seat just beside Sakura. Asuma stood in the front, throwing a cigarette out of the window. "There," he muttered, "take a seat." he picked up a piece of chalk and began to furiously scribble on the seat.

The blonde slowly walked to the seat, looking at Sasori at the back of the room, which wasn't paying attention to what Asuma was doing at all. He was fiddling with something in his hands instead.

She moved to the seat and looked forward toward the board, ignoring the looks she received from Sakura, the disgusted looks of hate. Ino balanced her head on the palm of her hand and she gave a hiss of pain when her hand brushed the light bruise that was still there. To the side, Ino noticed Sakura smirking at the hiss of pain and she looked away, toward the front-left of the room, where Sasuke sat.

Knowing that she didn't need to really to pay attention to get high grades for the class, she looked down at the notebook she randomly grabbed out of her book bag and began to scribble.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The bell ringing was the best sound she had ever heard and she threw her notebook in her book bag, nearly sprinting out of the room.

When she arrived at the art room she found Sasuke there, along with some other people that were required of the class. She turned toward Deidara, a questioning look on her face and Deidara said, "We're helping them today." he looked down at the floor and took a lump of clay, slowly molding it.

Ino did the same, during the process she said, "Do we really have to? Where's the teacher?" she looked around, her eyes darting everywhere. 'Sasuke and Sakura are both here…' her mind on other things.

"Somewhere in a meeting and they want me to take over, since I am the most artistic in this frikin school," he said, smirking and then dropped a clump of clay, shaped in a bird down on the desk, pointing at it and then saying, "Draw that." to the students.

Most of them rolled their eyes and Ino walked ahead, tripping on Sakura's outstretched leg and tumbled forward toward Deidara, who was ready to catch her, shooting a look at Sakura.

She shot back a look before turning toward the blank piece of paper that she had to draw on. Ino placed her clay sculpture of a small pig on the table and then turned toward the chalk board that was apparently in the room, picking up a piece of chalk and slowly sketching on the board.

After ten minutes or so she had drew a bouquet of roses, a hand holding them and it was addressed to a name that she had apparently scribbled over. She placed the piece of chalk back down into its place and then turned around, looking at the students faces' before catching Sasuke's eye and then looking away.

"Ino, you have the rest of the day free, right?" Deidara walked forward, hiding something behind him obviously.

The bell suddenly rang and Ino nodded her head, swinging her legs lightly. "Meet s at the Uchiha mansion would you? No, I'll drive you instead. Just meet me at the entrance at the end of the day." he smiled and then pulled one of the paintings off the easel.

Pointing at it, he said, "He drew this. Care to explain?" he raised an eyebrow at Ino as she reached a hand out to touch the light strokes that the artist had made. "I don't even know why he's taking the class. He draws great. Sasuke draws pretty good." he placed the drawing down onto the table, looking over at the strokes. "But he really did hesitate drawing it," he said, pointing at the light eraser marks.

"Doesn't matter," Ino said, throwing her hand to the side to admire it once more."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino looked around the corner before running down the lonely halls of her high school, late to the car because she had left some materials in the art room.

A force banged her against the wall and she forced her eyes open to see two taller men hovering over her when they released their hold on her, letting her fall down to the ground to suffer the pain. The seemly dumber one pointed at her. "She's pretty. Just like master said, blonde hair and blue pretty eyes. It's this one, let's go now." he bent down to pick her up when the other one pushed a hand away from her.

"No, no. Before we give her in, why don't we have a little fun with her? He only asked for her to be there." he bent down lower toward Ino, sliding a finger down her cheek and catching the small tear that escaped from her eyes.

A forced knocked the dumber one out lightly, and quickly while the new force slammed the other against the corner of the metal lockers, punching him several times before he let him fall down to the floor.

Ino looked up at her savior and saw Sasuke, Sasuke with the red eyes that Itachi would usually have, the ones he would use for fighting. She pulled her body closer to her and covered her face for a few minutes, looking up to see that he had already left.

She made her way to the car outside that was quite noticeable, the limo was very noticeable actually and she slipped into one of the back seats, immediately next to Sasori and Deidara, who were both arguing about true art.

"See! That's true art!" the sudden harsh of words made it seem as if it was directed at her and she looked at them.

Her bangs lightly covered her face but she said, "Excuse me?" she twirled a finger around her ponytail and placed her book bag beside her. Hidan reached behind him to grab her book bag. "No, wait, give me that back!" she shouted, reaching over the seats to try to take it back.

Sasori looked away from her. "Please, pull your dress down, would you?" he lightly pulled on the fabric and then turned away from her, covering his view with his hand.

The blonde female looked at Sasori, pulling down on the dress and then holding it down slightly as she reached over to grab her book bag unsuccessfully. "Give it back!" she said, nearly shouted.

Itachi sighed. "Give the young Yamanaka her book bag," he said, sitting beside Kisame and looking out of the window to look at his cell phone. "Foolish little brother…" he muttered. When some protest was said he glared at Hidan. "Give the little Yamanaka her book bag!"

"Oh, fuck no. I want to see what's in this shit," Hidan proclaimed, unzipping the book bag.

Ino stomped her foot down. "I'm not little, Itachi!" her ponytail lightly jumped up when she said the sentence. Itachi nodded, muttering something under his breath about the situation.

"ENOUGH!" the voice shouted, and the entire limo became silent. Nagato sat beside Konan, his hands at his temples. "That is enough noise for now." the drive was silent for a few minutes. "Give Ino her book bag back, Hidan." and with a small suck of his teeth, Hidan did.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Ino is better than your puppets," Deidara said to Sasori, and with that single sentence, the chatter in the limo once again began.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Itachi led the group to a single room in the mansion, opening it with a shiny key and then slipped it back into his pocket. The rest of the group walked in, as if they had been there many times before they walked to different corners of the room, picking up different weapons up.

Deidara led her to a corner with Sasori and him. "We're going to teach you to fight, still keeping your female figure. I'm sure you already know acrobatics." he raised an eyebrow and picked up some clay, throwing it up in the air before it blew up lightly.

"Well, yes I do, but- oh …you know about my history." she looked away, ashamed and then looked up at Itachi. "Do you have a change of cloths?" he nodded after a short while, returning to the room with a handful of cloths.

She walked to the bathroom and walked back out, her hair tied up in a messy bun and the cloths on. "Awesome. I get to fucken kill this bitch," Hidan said, smiling and then held this scythe up.

The other members looked at her, making her step onto the mat and leaned onto the walls as they watched at her, with amusement as Ino nearly got killed.

Ino flipped backwards when the scythe flew over her head, surprised at her amazing reflexes. Her feet caught around the handle of it and she tried bringing it over her head, to find that Hidan was nearly attached to the dumb thing.

Surprisingly, for just a newbie, she had beaten him when she stuck his scythe under him, surprising him for just a dumb but a quite painful joke.

The rest of Akatsuki was quite surprised at Ino, not at Hidan and how superiorly dumb he had been with fighting, his carelessness becoming the ruin of him.

Just after Ino had finished dressing and as se stepped out of the bathroom her eyes caught the sight of the dark blue orbs that she had always longed for. Sasuke looked at her, peeking into the room with all his other friends behind him, disregarding the simple fact that Ino was also inside.

There eyes met and then Ino's moved a little lower, meeting the menacing ones of Sakura's eyes. They stayed at the position.

Staring at each other. One full of hatred and the other full of innocence.

* * *

_**I was in somewhat of a rush . I'm really stressed these days so.. yeah ...**_

_**Review for me, k? please XD **_

_**Still waiting for company but I got the chapter typed up O.o**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Within less than one week Ino had gotten into the cheerleading squad, full of confidence after speaking with Konan, who encouraged her to try out for cheerleading. "Stand up straighter," Ino told another cheerleader that was holding her up with her hands.

The cheerleader sucked her teeth and tilted to the side purposely; making the entire pyramid fall and Ino fell to the ground to the side, unlike the others that just fell on top of each other.

She stood up quickly, feeling a pain in her ankle and she fell back down again, trying her best to bear with the pain. Kurenai, her couch helped her up and sat her down on one of the benches, bandages already out.

"What happened?" she asked, and then began wrapping bandages around Ino's ankle. "It's broken; you'll have to wait a while before actually trying to do anymore stunts like that."

Ino bit her bottom lip and said, "I was being careless and I accidentally fell down."

Kurenai stood up and held a crutch out toward Ino. "Use this for the time being. Those cheerleaders could get nasty with new cheerleaders. If they do anything mean to you, let me know and I'll have a little talk with them." she helped Ino up onto the crutch. "Go on and take a break for today," she said.

The blonde nodded her head lightly and changed quickly before walking out of the gym, facing Sasuke, who said, "My brother wants to give you a ride home because the rest of your friends are staying after school." he didn't make mention of her condition. "Liar," he said a few minutes later, and then walked faster.

She struggled to catch up with him but eventually when she did they had already arrived toward the car Itachi drove. Ino slipped into one of the comfy seats, trying her best not to make it obvious of her state.

"What happened to your leg?" Itachi asked immediately, a small emotion of worry in his voice.

Ino shook her head. "Nothing." and she didn't answer any other questions he asked when they were driving to her house.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Her front door was opened by a set of keys and Deidara opened the door, saying, "I heard your heard your leg from Itachi." and he turned around, closing the doors behind him before walking toward the living room, where he found Ino sitting there, struggling to stand up.

"No, no, I'll come to you." Deidara walked toward Ino and sat beside her, getting a hug as a greeting.

She waved, smiling. "Hi, so happy you're here." over the last weeks or so Deidara had arrived at Ino's house, helping her and acting a bit like her dad. "My Daddy is going to come back today, could you please help me clean up, and I want you to be here when he comes home. I'm going to introduce you, you did help a lot around the house while he wasn't around." she said, and then kissed his cheek.

Deidara smiled. "It's like having a little sister for once. Like having a family." he smirked and then kissed her cheek gently before putting her book bag onto the couch, what she was reaching for.

The female chewed on a potato chip and then pulled it away from her lips. "You never had a family before?" she asked.

He simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm an orphan. Still am actually but they let me out for school days and I'm back in on weekends if I have nowhere to go. I'm not an adult yet so I guess that happens." he shrugged.

Ino was nearly crying tears out and she looked away from him, helping herself up. "I'll go up to get ready for Daddy's arrival." she slowly walked up the stairs.

Only after ten minutes later did Inoichi walk into the room, a set of keys in his hands as he entered. "You're not my baby girl," he said, looking into the living room to see Deidara. "Though you both are blondes with the same hairstyle …what have you done to my little princess?" Inoichi asked, taking dangerous steps toward Deidara.

"Daddy!" Ino shouted, and slowly began to walk down the stairs. "That's Deidara! He's been helping around the house while you were away," she said, smiling, and then hugged her father, embracing the hug, over his shoulder she noticed Deidara look away from them.

Inoichi smiled. "You replaced me with another man?" and he lightly rubbed his thumb against her cheek. He walked over toward Deidara, putting a hand out toward him, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I'll like to meet your parents though, just a little chat." he gave a kind smile, not knowing he had hit a spot.

Deidara looked up. "I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan," he leaned to the side of the couch and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "But I ran away from the orphanage so many times that they didn't care, so I'm free from them for now."

"It still won't be a problem to adopt you would it? You're already pretty much living here." Inoichi smiled, trusting Deidara already.

He basically shrugged. "I guess it won't hurt," he said, and then told Inoichi the small directions to the place. "It's not a good neighborhood," he said, and then followed Inoichi down to his car.

His daughter followed, locking up the house slowly. "Um …can we stop by the bank later on? I might have something to deposit." she slipped into the seat beside Deidara, smiling at him, and she noticed a small gleam of happiness in his pale blue eyes.

The moment they arrived a strong-looking man arrived, already angry to see Deidara behind Inoichi. "Did he cause you trouble, sir? I promise it would never happen again." He bent over and pulled Deidara out from Inoichi, shoving him behind himself.

Inoichi shook his head and grabbed Deidara's arm again, finding himself being tugged between two very strong men. "No, no, we're here to adopt him today," Inoichi said, and looked as his daughter wandered off slowly on her crutch.

The man stood narrowed his eyes and gave a strong tug to Deidara. "Are you sure you want him, sir? He bombed the storage up once just from rage. He had gotten into a fight with two fourteen year olds that were the children of our biggest donators and beat them up, nearly putting them to death. By then let's remember he was only seven years old." he then pointed at Deidara. "This teenage boy you have here can destroy your life single-handedly."

Inoichi shot his head at Deidara, wondering how Deidara had managed to fight and bomb up things at such a young age. He pointed at Deidara and said, "Of course that isn't possible, look at him! He's grown older!" Inoichi slapped one of his hands against Deidara's back, "strong too! He won't be doing things like that anymore. Now where are the papers to sign?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow.

The older man walked toward a table before looking through files before handing sheets of paper toward Inoichi, he quickly signed them, taking care of any other problems before resting his arm on top of Deidara's head, slightly messing up his ponytail. "I always wanted to do this to my son," he said, proud, "my little princess doesn't let me do that to her precious hair." he looked around, searching for her daughter to find her donating money toward the adoption center.

"Yay, Dei-kun! You're my brother!" Ino launched forward to hug him and tripped instead, finding herself in the arms of her new adopted brother, and she smiled. "Thanks that must have been at least the tenth catch today."

He helped him up and carried her toward her crutch still hanging to the side near the counter. "Let's go home, I don't feel so great in this place," he said, and then Inoichi nodded.

"Of course, you did live here a while before." he looked around and then slowly made their way back to their car outside. "Quickly would you? People easily get killed around this neighborhood and I can't risk having my princess hurt."

Deidara shook his head. "I better not get a nickname," he said, rubbing his temples and then helped Ino into the car slowly.

Inoichi smirked. "Want me to call you my little prince?" Deidara shook his head quickly. Ino smiled at both of them and then suddenly clapped her hands together.

Clapping her hands, Ino said, "Does this mean we get to go shopping with Dei-kun?" and then she laughed, slipping her hand into his pocket to leave some cash into it. "You can go by yourself, but you can always bring the best fashion advisor on the earth with you," she said, and then winked.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Bit by bit over two days, Ino began walking on her ankle once again, being about to walk in slightly faster paces. Ino waited outside, sitting down on the grass and waited for Deidara while all the others members of Akatsuki around her.

Itachi sat in front of her and Ino was running her hand into his hair slowly as he read, he didn't mind too much. Looking up, he noticed Deidara walking back into their direction and he said, "Now that he's your brother, Ino, you should call him niisan, and he should call you imouto." he returned back to his book.

Ino giggled behind him, letting go of his hair for a while. "Uhm, I guess, but we're not blood sisters and brothers, I guess we can call each other that, if it doesn't hurt his pride too much anyway." she ran her hand once more time through his hair before tying his hair in a low ponytail once again. When she turned his face toward her to plant a kiss on his cheek he held up a hand.

"No kisses for me," he said, and then let his hand fall back to his book to turn the page. Ino smiled, fixing the hair around his face so it framed his and then stood up, still smiling to get a light wave from Deidara.

Ino held out a hand and slowly began walking toward a car, saying, "Come on, Nagato is here again, your house again, Itachi?" she asked behind her.

"Uhm…" he answered, patiently waiting for Kisame to pack up slowly before finally standing up. "I'll be behind you," he said, opening the book again.

Arriving at their destination, they all noticed another car there, noting to them to know that the other Uchiha was already home, maybe along with his other friends. Ino played with the ends of her hair and then looked down at her pale, silky tank top that was slightly covered by a fancy skirt. Ino fixed it slightly and then stood up straightly, feeling an arm around her shoulders she looked up to see Deidara, giving her a questioning look.

Everyone got out of the car, each of them making a different way in the big mansion. Some raided the kitchen while others just dumped their book bag down on the couch and walked up to their training room or so.

"Since you can't fight today, Ino. You may wander around the mansion if you please," Itachi said, and then walked up the stairs, following Kisame up the stairs slowly.

Deidara went toward the kitchen, obviously wanting food along with Hidan. Ino sat down on the couch, slowly placing her book bag in the middle of the pile, and then she sat down on an empty area on the couch, playing with the ends of her hair and then hummed a small tune.

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked through the halls of them mansion, his friends in another room while he walked around it, looking for something he wasn't quite sure what though.

A scent caught his nose and he looked into the room to see Ino. 'Of course,' he thought, only Ino would wear such a flowery scent that had a little something that made it ever so seductive. He turned away and walked the other way slowly, uncertain if he should intrude in her life after what he had done.

He met emerald eyes when he turned around. Sakura bent over, looking at the person in the room before making a face at Ino. "Let's go, Sasuke." she hooked her arm around Sasuke's and then slowly walked off.

Ino snapped her head toward the door when she heard the sound of light footsteps, taking small steps toward the door, and then peeked her head out the side, looking at the couple that was slowly walking away. Pressing her back against the wall she stared at them, wishing she was the person beside Sasuke and holding his arm.

Slowly, she walked into the kitchen, looking into it to find bags of chips on the counter and Deidara and Hidan happily munching on some of them, shoving several at a time.

"Stop eating so many chips," you're both going to get really fat soon," Ino said, and then she wrinkled her nose slightly, making a face. "Especially you, Deidara," she said, smiling slightly.

Deidara thumped a fist against his stomach. "I never get fat, it's all muscle."

Ino took a lollipop from a small can full of them and pulled the wrapping off, slipping it into her mouth before taking it out again, walking away from both of the teenagers that was immaturely eating.

Two other people rounded around the corner quickly and she fell down sharply, already making a guess who it was. She pulled herself up and kept her eyes on the floor as Sakura stopped walking, staring down on her.

"How weak and defenseless," she said, and then walked off, still wrapping her arm around Sasuke's.

She walked around Ino and toward the other rooms while Deidara helped Ino up, she angrily walked toward the trashcan, throwing the single lollipop into it and then looked toward the couple that was slowly walking off.

Her brother looked up, pointing two fingers at the pair walking off together. "What's your history with them?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Ino sat down on the counter and said, "Well, Sakura was my childhood friend but we got into a fight over Sasuke. After that happened Sasuke and I were friends secretly and we would sometimes meet each other at night to talk in private and so. I was eventually shipped off to private school so I never really saw them again…" she fixed the skirt she wore and looked back at Deidara's face as Hidan threw the last bag of chips into the garbage can, and walked off.

Putting his hand onto the palm of his hand he looked at Ino. "You like him don't you? Imouto likes Sasuke." he chuckled. "He's such a brat," he said later on.

Ino shrugged and jumped off the counter. "I guess …but he's nice when you're close to him when he was a child. He just got a littler colder…" she looked down at her cell phone beside her that began to ring a sweet tune.

Deidara walked out of the room slowly, toward the training rooms where Hidan had already headed toward the room; leaving all the trash behind on the counters he left the kitchen slowly.

Ino flipped her phone up, holding it against her ear she said, "Hello?"

Some static buzzed in the background and she looked at the caller to see that the number was blocked instead.

Holding it one more time against her ear she heard the line close and she placed the phone back beside her. 'Weird,' she thought, and then began cleaning up the trash that her brother and Hidan had left behind.

Sasuke was around the corner, Sakura was in the room and he placed his cell phone away into his pocket. Hearing Ino's voice made him regret the decision to start dating Sakura when he could have had the blonde beauty all the time.

'Too bad now she's always hanging around Akatsuki and she already knows how to fight well,' he thought, and then he turned around to see Sakura's eyes.

"Tell me what your history with Ino is," Sakura demanded her eyes full of rivalry and hatred.

* * *

_**You do not know how it feels to keep two chapters of my favorite stories hidden for a week! IT'S THE HARDEST THING IN MY LIFE!...well the hardest might be not eating candy so this would be the second.**_

_**=D Finally done with this, please review =D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino jumped off the stairs happily and then wrapped each arm around Deidara's and her father's neck. "Yay, can we go shopping today!" naturally she was shorter than both of them and they had to slightly hunch to look at her happy face.

Her father hacked out a cough and smiled, tugging her arm out from behind his neck. "Of course, princess, but don't max the card like you did the other …three times." he gave a nervous look at Deidara and made a fast gesture as Ino ran out to the car.

Arriving at the mall in almost no time at all, Deidara sat in the front seat. "Why aren't you coming with me?" Ino asked, and she touched her ponytail slightly, leaning over to play with Deidara's slightly.

"You can go by yourself," he said, pulling at his small ponytail.

"No! You're coming with me!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car, only allowing him enough to pull the keys out and the slam the door shut with his foot.

He rolled his eyes at his younger sister. "You're extremely annoying when you're shopping." he looked at the store she had first entered. "I'm not going to get a haircut…" he muttered, looking at Ino as she talked to one of the women behind the counter, who stood up to take several bottles of a material and hand it to Ino, who in return gave her the credit card.

Ino smiled and turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Is your hair natural?" the teen gave her a snobbish look. "I mean you did a good job with hiding your roots." she rolled her eyes.

The blonde turned toward the person behind the counter. "Alright, Maria, I hate it when they ask if my hair color is natural or not, just tell them to stop asking, especially those teenagers," she said, and then crossed her fingers together, pleading to the person behind the counter.

Maria laughed her speech with accent and she told the teenager bothering Ino away.

As Ino ran pass Deidara, he lifted a finger, feel the silky waves of her hair before she turned around, dragging him behind her. "This really isn't necessary." Deidara placed a hand on Ino's hand as she entered one of her favorite stores, staring at the pink-haired teenager inside, in her view.

Knowing Ino well enough, he ran his hand through her ponytail, hoping that it would have the same affect as it did when her hair was down. That was when he noticed how soft it really was, how light it felt in his hand.

"Sasuke, how does this look on me?" Sakura spun around in front of Sasuke, who paid more attention to his cell phone rather than the girl.

As she looked to the side, she caught sight of Ino and she bent down lower, offering more of her chest out to Sasuke. "Sasuke, come on, how do I look in this?"

"Hn," he simply replied, ignoring all his "girlfriend" was doing.

Deidara shook his head, putting a hand to his forehead. "He has real skills if he could ignore a girl pushing their rack into his face." he looked at Ino, who immediately covered up her chest. "I'm not going to stare at yours, not now anyway," he joked, but Ino still moved away from him to search for more cloths.

He rolled his eyes. No one was amused by his humor anyway, if he had any.

* * *

Ino had brought the bags in earlier and then left it into her room while she took a long bath and fell into her bed, exhausted from all of the shopping. Inoichi stood by the doorway, looking at his daughter, seeing his wife in her so much. Deidara caught Inoichi and stared at the way Ino slept before continuing on.

Ino's finger's twisted in her blanket, gripping onto it tightly and Inoichi could see another man easily beside her, loving her just as he had loved her mother. Their personalities were similar, along with their looks, the beautiful long silky hair and the bright blue eyes that always stood up so much.

"Sasuke…" she muttered in her sleep, slightly tangling herself into the blankets even more, and then stayed still, keeping her breathing steady.

Inoichi stepped further into his princess' purple bedroom and a photograph immediately caught his eye, he never knew she had taken a photo with Sasuke, ever. He picked it up, looking at how Ino had stood behind Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck and nearly jumped on him. On Sasuke's face was simply just an unsure look, a small smile on his face nonetheless.

He placed it back into its spot, smiling at them before walking over to his only daughter's bed, kissing her forehead. Just from one small kiss, Ino's eyes fluttered open, "Daddy?" she said, and she wrapped her blankets around her even more. "It's late …you should be sleeping."

"I wanted to see my baby girl," he answered back, smiling, and he rubbed the top of her head while Ino reached an arm out to grab his sandy long ponytail. She brought it close to her face and inhaled the scent of it in.

At the moment, Deidara walked past, shoving the last bit of the bread he had in his hand into his mouth. "Why's everyone here?" he asked, and also entered the room, sitting on a chair next to Ino. "Are you hurt, little Imouto?"

The cell phone on her table began to suddenly ring, and Deidara pulled it off the counter by its dangling pig charm and handed it to Ino. She took it softly, yawning lightly and cutely before pressing a button and then saying, "Hello?" the single word was ever so gentle, calm, and somewhat caring even if it was a stranger on the other side.

Deidara muttered something under his breath that made Ino giggle into the cell phone and she closed it, she looked through the cell phone, turning on the small lamp. "What are you looking at?" he asked, pulling the cell phone out of her fingers.

"Hey! Give me that back!" he closed it slowly, petting Ino's soft bundle of blonde hair that was behind her and then simply stayed by her bed.

"Go to sleep, test tomorrow," he said, remembering her schedule.

All she simply did was make a light giggle, and then fell asleep, knowing that her father and her brother were beside her all the entire time.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke placed his cell phone down on his desk suddenly, opening one of the draws to look at a picture of him and Ino before suddenly slamming it down, pushing the draw in.

"You should be sleeping, Sasuke," Mikoro said, her voice in a nagging tone. She looked into the room as Sasuke slammed the draw shut quickly. "Don't pretend like your studying, I've seen your books, you don't have a single thing resourceful in your books, and you never copy down notes. Now, what do you have in that draw?"

She stepped forward and when she had moved within a foot from the draw, Sasuke slammed his foot down on it, closing it from any access to his mother. "Oh," Mikoro said, raising an eyebrow, "I know what this means, it's about a girl! You've never act like this! It has to be a girl!" she turned around. "Fugaku!" her motions were full of glee.

By then, Sasuke had already taken the photograph out, hiding it secretly as his mother turned away and then he stood up. "I'm going to stay up later," he simply stated, and then walked out of his room, shoving past his father, who had arrived at the door quicker than he had expected.

Just rounding around the corner, Itachi was already there, his hair still in a low ponytail and he said, "Obviously it's Ino. She's the only one you try your best not to look at when she walks down the hall. We all know it." he held his cell phone up. "And Deidara just texted me, and you just called her even though you tried blocking your number." he pulled his cell phone back, mocking him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little brother," he said, smiling, and then returned back into his room. Sasuke looked after him, angry that he would dare talk to him like that.

Fugaku was immediately sent toward him, obviously by his wife. "Now, Sasuke," he began, steering Sasuke far into another room. "Now that you're dating, I believe that you should know about continuing our family-" he was suddenly interrupted when Sasuke stood up from his chair, faking a yawn.

Suddenly, he said, his mind made up. "I believe I'm tired now, goodnight," he said, walking out of the room.

And Fugaku knew that he was not going to be back.

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei, I want to quit cheerleading," Ino said, smiling, hoping that her smile would make her say yes.

Kurenai looked over her desk, still paying attention to her work. "Why? You're the best and you just joined, you were going to be the star of the team this year. I know they can be a bit mean at times …but it's your choice, I know how your life was." she also gave a smile and made a fast gesture, saying, "dismissed."

Ino gave a small bow, walking out of the gym doors to immediately meet with two groups. Both of them stared at each other. Akatsuki stood to her right while her old friends stood to the other side, Sasuke with Sakura was just about to enter the gym and when they past, Ino felt Sasuke brush his hand against hers for a split second.

Deidara pulled her away, saying, "Itachi was thinking, winter party at his mansion? His parents' anniversary is this Friday, wondering if we should have a party?" he gave a smile when Ino finally nodded her head. "We're going to be staying over, just keep that in mind," he said, and then gave a small wink when the bell rang, Ino hurrying to her next class.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino arrived at the mansion, her floral top fluttering as she walked, and she found herself face to face with her brother, who had gone to the mansion much earlier than she had.

Immediately, he wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a small smile before they both began to dance, together. Just a few minutes later, she found herself being whisked away to Sasori, and then Itachi.

A light giggle caught someone's attention far away. Sakura, somehow invited, walked toward Sasuke, dragging him to the side. "I want to break up," both of them said at the same time. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing all the reasons why.

His ears blocked out all of the nagging and the reasons while his eyes glazed over to Ino's body in the party, accompanied by Itachi's and a jealousy grew in him. Itachi's eyes met with his and he smirked, knowing what was happening to Sasuke.

"Are you listening to me?" Sakura nearly screamed, but the loud pumping music made it seem much lower than it was.

Sasuke looked down at his now ex. "Hm?" he simply said, and she threw her hands up with frustration and then left. He looked up at his brother's direction to see that both of them were already gone, and he clenched his fist, walking up the stairs to his bedroom, thinking of just getting a good night sleep so he didn't need to see much more.

The party ended quickly, nothing unusual. "Ino, since everyone of the Akatsuki wanted their own room, I have to put you either on a couch or pair you up, don't scream at me with who I pair you up with," Itachi said, and then made a fast hand motion. "Up the stairs, left, and three doors down." he said it fast but Ino caught on quickly, remembering what he said.

Ino opened the door, studying the room quickly. Dark walls but several windows were placed into the room, letting some light in already. A laptop was placed on a wooden desk, the top closed. The bed in the center of the room was also a dark color, matching with the walls.

Ino sat down on the bed, staring down at the bundle and Itachi walked into the room, handing Ino a bundle of cloths without saying anything. She took the cloths and entered what was supposed to be the bathroom and took a long bath before walking back out in the tank top and sweatpants Itachi had handed to her.

As she walked out she didn't notice the other body form in the room until he looked at her and she looked at him. He was simply on the laptop set on the wooden desk and he slammed the draw near the laptop close quickly, sending only a loud bang throughout the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice loosing its cold tone and more of its questioning instead. Sasuke sat on the chair, bare-chested and also in sweatpants. He reached stayed frozen there, only one person could have made him like that.

Ino flicked one of loose strands, and she leaned down, picking up the cloths she had wore earlier, all of her hair tumbling over her shoulders. "I'm sorry. The rest of Akatsuki has a room and he told me he was pairing me up with someone. I never thought it would be you." she stood back up, looking at the ground. "I can leave if you want me to." and she gave away to the blush she was holding back when she had first saw Sasuke bare-chested.

"No, you can stay," he said, and then pulled a t-shirt over his head. "I'll take out the sleeping bags, you can take my bed for tonight."

The blonde rushed toward the closet that Sasuke had already started to. "No, I'll get the sleeping bags for me! I should be sleeping in them!" she swung the door open and noticed the item she wanted was way up high above her head.

Sasuke behind her, surprisingly behind her, sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes at her stupidity. "If you have forgotten already, Ino. The last time you had come to my house, which was years back. The sleeping bags were always high up, above what you can reach." he rolled his eyes and reached a hand up to take the sleeping bag down, laying it down on the floor.

Ino bowed as Sasuke was done. "I'm sorry! I'm always so weak with things like these!" she looked up to see him looking back at her, his face emotionless as ever. Then she realized that her cell phone was making small beep noises, and she grabbed it hastily.

_To: Ino Yamanaka_

_From: Deidara Yamanaka_

_Subject: That Molester._

_I heard about Itachi putting you in Sasuke's room. If that molester lays ONE FINGER on you, I'LL KILL HIM FOR YOU!_

Ino gave a nervous laugh, and then noticed Sasuke look at her, he stepped forward toward her, and just when they were only inches apart, he lifted his hands, and Ino's eyes followed it, just to find that it was to switch the lights off.

Soon he curled into the sleeping bag, throwing his t-shirt to the side when he was finally covered inside the bag.

'I thought he was going to kiss me for a moment there,' she thought, and then slept on Sasuke's bed, the special scent of him drifting her into a deep sleep.

Sasuke looked up as he saw the calm breathing of Ino become steady. 'I was going to kiss her …I love her…'

* * *

_**=D I'm feeling like typing, so I typed!**_

_**Here's chapter ...10?**_

_**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^**_

_**...And review? XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke was staring at Ino, admiring her as she slept, but he couldn't help it at all. A knock on the door grabbed his attention and he walked over toward it, opening it a small crack.

Deidara's hand reached out, holding girlish cloths, obviously for Ino. His eyes were angry, narrowed and after Sasuke had taken the cloths, Deidara reached in, saying, "If you lay one finger on her I'll-" the door slammed on his face and Sasuke locked it, ignoring the rest of Deidara's menacing sentence.

Just as he placed the cloths in a visible area for Ino, another knock was heard. He let the person behind the door knock before the person said, "Uchiha-sama." in a girlish voice.

Finally knowing who it was Sasuke took a small white envelope from his table, walking forward to the door before opening it. "Breakfast for the guest, Uchiha-sama," the maid said, only a few months older than Ino.

"I told you to just call me Sasuke," Sasuke replied, a dull tone in his voice as he pulled the door open, letting the maid enter. "You should know, Amami"

The maid, Amami, took the tray of food she had in her hands and Sasuke pointed to the table next to where Ino was sleeping. She stopped, startled when she had approached the bed.

The guest was a girl. Not just any, one with beautiful platinum-blonde hair, flawless skin, and a delicate form.

Amami couldn't help but remember how she looked like in the mirror. Long black hair that reached a little under her breasts, black eyes that seemed unnatural, and her form was completely nothing to the girl that slept in the bed.

Slowly, she set the tray of food down on the table, only to see the blonde slowly wake up. Amami studied as she woke up, the long eyelashes that were unnatural even for a girl, the fluttered, and then blue eyes, a beautiful sky-blue color that she had never seen before appeared.

Something about the girl struck her. "Ami," Ino said, opening her mouth, repeating the nickname she had given Amami only within the first few days of their boarding school days.

"Ino…" she muttered back, unbelieving that she was who she was staring at. The boarding school really had changed her, changing her from a bossy ill-tempered girl to a goddess. She felt some tears rose to her eyes since she was pulled much earlier from the school and she had never been giving the opportunity to finish the school.

"Ino. Take the cloths beside you and enter the bathroom," Sasuke said, his voice stern.

Amami still stared at how Ino woke up, almost as if she was extremely delicate, and she took note of the t-shirt she was wearing, Sasuke's t-shirt.

When she had disappeared and Sasuke heard the water running, Sasuke held out his hand, the envelope on it. "Here, this month," he said, and then placed it into her hands when she didn't reach out to take it.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, not being able to stop staring Ino walking to the bathroom in his t-shirt.

"No," he said, emotionlessly. "She's just a visitor since her irresponsible brother refuse to share a room with his adoptive sister."

Amami weighed the small envelope. "This month's is so much more heavier," she said, quietly.

Sasuke stepped forward and said, "Last month, when you were sick, your mother came to get your pay and I found out that you had a dying father at home, so I added an extra few thousands." he said it so calmly that he didn't see the small tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Amami couldn't help but run to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his body and began to cry, crying that only Sasuke would be kind enough to care for her father, who even he didn't know about.

She never noticed how Sasuke stiffened, and how he never bothered to lift his arms to wrap around her. Only after a few minutes she pulled away, brushing at the remaining tears. "You're the only person that's helping me out when I really need it!" she pulled away, laughing at the wet spot all over Sasuke's dark shirt. "Now I've gotten your entire shirt wet…"

He basically made a sound like, "Hn." and then he opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Amami stood outside of his room, looking at the envelope of money. 'Oh, Sasuke's so handsome …and he's so nice to my family…' her mind wandered until a teenager, blonde hair and pale blue eyes walked past by.

"Huh? A maid?" he questioned, and then opened the crack of the door, handing a hairbrush out to Sasuke, who grabbed it before slamming the door back into its place. "Rude bastard," he muttered, ignoring Amami there.

'Sasuke can never love me when Ino is around …she's everything a girl ever dreamed of…' she twirled strands of her hair around her finger, 'If only I finished boarding school …maybe I'll be as elegant and beautiful.'

Slowly, Amami walked away, thinking all the time about Sasuke and Ino.

Meanwhile, Ino had just gotten out of the bathroom, wearing the halter dress that Deidara had included in the pile of cloths. Sasuke held out the hairbrush awkwardly, saying, "Deidara wanted me to give you this."

"Can you brush my hair then? I mean, you're holding it already, so, why not?" she shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head to the side so that her beautiful hair caught the sunlight and shined. "Please?"

Ino sat on the bed, her back faced toward him, her hair tumbling on her back and she waved it slightly, knowing that Sasuke would have to brush her long hair. Just as the hairbrush touched Ino's hair, Ino began to relax, her tenseness around Sasuke began to wear away and she even began to lean on him slightly, but he didn't seem to mind.

Only after ten minutes, she stopped the hand that was brushing through her hair and she felt her own hair before turning around, releasing Sasuke's hand.

Their faces were only small centimeters apart and only when Ino had taken a deep breath and moved her head slightly forward was when Sasuke did the exact same. Ino's arm that was supporting her slid down and she laid down, Sasuke's land on either side of her body and his mouth hovering over hers as she placed her hands on his face, kissing him.

Only when they both needed a breath of hair did they realize what they were doing. Ino removed her hand from his face, still being able to feel his surprisingly soft skin underneath the palm of her hands. Her eyes fell to the side, avoiding his face as he avoided her eyes at the same time. His hair fell over his onyx eyes, hiding them away from her face and he rolled over, sitting back on his bed before he stood up, walking away.

Hoping he wouldn't mind, Ino quickly ate the food provided and then stood up, walking slowly to the door. "Tell Deidara that I went to the store to get some grocery shopping done, alright, Sasuke?" she said, hoping for an answer.

The way she said his name sometimes drove him nearly insane, the way she said it so softly and sweetly as if the name itself had a sweet meaning. It took him everything to not rush over to her side and kiss her furiously. "Alright," he answered back, the coldness in his voice softening softly.

His fingers gripped onto the desk in front of him, the books of studying in front of him and only a few seconds later, he stood up, fetching his jacket before throwing it over his shoulders before exiting the room.

Itachi stood near the exit of his door, smirking as his little brother nearly ran out. "You were both loud, even if it was only for a few minutes." then he stepped forward toward his brother. "That's why your father believes you will be the one giving this family their grandchild. You have a little less control over your beginning hormones." slowly he gave another smirk to his brother, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was about to speak up. "Go ahead, run after your future wife," he said, throwing a hand back, shoving one hand into his pocket as he did.

Eventually, Sasuke did follow, extremely closely in matter of fact. Only when Ino had actually done grocery shopping did he notice a man following Ino. He didn't make a move except call her older brother, making a simple phone call and left her to be, letting her get caught by the apparent rapist.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino kept her breathing steady the moment she woke up, ignoring the loud thumping of her heart in her ears. A blindfold was covering her eyes, a gag in her mouth, and her hands tied behind her.

Her legs were folded underneath her, a little to the side, and she felt the light straps of her halter dress fall over her shoulder, obviously untied. The sound of charging doors immediately lifted her spirits.

"Hands in the air!" someone shouted, and after only a single bullet shot, Ino felt arms wrap around her and then a light cloth. She stood up a little, opening her bright eyes to see the faces of the familiar Akatsuki, far in the corner of the room was Deidara, kicking the bald man that had followed Ino, capturing her.

Her hands went up to her eyes to cover them, letting them see small spots of sunlight before she was completely used to it. Ino grabbed Deidara's wrist. "How did you find me?" he simply held out his own cell phone.

"Someone gave me a call," he said, smirking, letting Ino take a glimpse of the number before he shoved it away, kicking the wanted rapists' head several more times before he was satisfied. "Just for you to know, Dad's not home, and I'm way too lazy, so we're crashing Uchiha's mansion for a week." he said it as if it was the best thing on the planet and then left, dragging Ino with him.

They arrived back in the Uchiha mansion in twenty minutes, Ino made her way slowly into Sasuke's room. His back was turned toward her and he had his head close to his forehead, studying hard at the notes and textbooks in front of him, several.

She took a few steps to the bathroom, walking into it to take a long soothing bath, making sure to wash every inch of herself. At least an hour later, she walked out, holding onto the fluffy white towel around her body and she let her dried hair tumble on her shoulders.

"Um, Sasuke…" she began, but was immediately given the answer she wanted just as his hand shot to the side and at the neatly stacked pile of cloths on his bed.

His hand reached out to grab the mirror on his desk and placed it away. "I won't look," he said, and continued back to studying. "Go into my wardrobe if you need a shirt. I know your brother hasn't provided you with anything except for …" he didn't finish the sentence.

Ino slid her panties on, following her bra and then walked over to his wardrobe, pulling the door suddenly open to see all of his cloths, all of them dark. All of his cloths was neatly folded and placed in specific spots and Ino searched for a t-shirt she found pleasing to herself.

She closed the doors to his wardrobe, walking over to his desk to lean over slightly, reaching for Sasuke's black sleek cell phone. Sasuke let her, but at the corner of his eyes he was slowly studying her, taking all of the breathtaking beauty she possessed.

Sasuke moved his eyes focused on the page before him just as Ino placed his cell phone back on the exact spot he had left it before. Ino slid her hands down his body from behind him, eventually holding her arms around his body, whispering, "Thank you …for calling Deidara."

Unexpectedly, he slowly touched one of her arms, trailing a slight finger over her smooth skin. He kissed the back of her hand softly and slowly, let it rest on his shoulder, smirking slightly when she pulled it back slowly, shocked by what he had done.

"I-I'm going to bed," she stammered, and then made her way to the comfy bed she had slept on a day before.

He turned back to see her red blushing face. "Dinner's downstairs," he simply said, as if he didn't need food at all. Ino stood up, taking a rubber band from the counter to tie the baggy part of the t-shirt before tucking it in, giving Sasuke only a glimpse of her underwear when she didn't mean to.

Sasuke watched as Ino walked out of the room as fast as she could, her long beautiful hair swaying as she ran out.

He stared, wondering, 'What will I ever do in this room if she's around …I wont' have control over me.' he shook his head, trying his best to study to only find a single girl always in his mind.

Looking at the clock, Sasuke turned toward the door, ready to eventually go downstairs to the dining room to get some food when he opened the door to nearly find Ino falling down, trying to dodge him.

He held her by the waist just before she fell to feel her face blush again before she pushed his hand away, walking into the room. Sasuke turned around to see his father at the door, a small visible smirk at his face.

"Your face says everything about that girl," he said, pointing a finger at his room. "Itachi came to me, smirking and clearly telling me that my second son was up to something. You might be the one giving me grandchildren."

Turning around on one foot, Sasuke said, "I'm not hungry anymore." and he turned around, pushing his door open before slamming it in place, locking it at the same time.

The sounds of giggling immediately caught his ear when he walked into the room. There, sitting on his bed elegantly was Ino, the tips of her fingers pressed against her mouth as she giggled. "The idea of you giving your father grandchildren is foolish, you're too cold." she pulled her legs underneath her so that her left hand was the only thing balancing her really.

"That might be, but you were the one to kiss me first." stepped toward Ino.

Ino let her head fall, lifting her face back up to avoid his eyes but pointed a finger at him. "No! You were the first one to kiss me!" her blue eyes fell to his feet and she watched as he walked closer and closer with each and every step.

Slowly, just as he was right in front of her, he lifted her chin with one finger, and saw her blushing pink face and her beautiful shining blue eyes. Suddenly, he closes the space between them and kissed her lips, making it slow and passionate.

When he pulled away from her, he found Ino's hands around his neck and he pulled away from her addicting touch, and said, "But you have to admit that you love every kiss I give you." and he smirked once again when Ino blushed.

"I'm going to bed!" she declared, pulling the navy blankets over her slender body.

Sasuke stepped forward toward the bed, sitting on the side. "You don't have to say it, or do you want me to sleep beside you?" he lifted one side of the blanket to have Ino slam the side down and then kick his entering legs.

"NO!" she urgently said, blushing even at the idea.

"Too bad, this is my bed," he simply stated, and pulled the light switch off, slowly pulling his t-shirt off.

Ino, being already startled, she said, "What are you doing?" her body was inching as far as it could from him.

"I sleep without my shirt," he stated, and then looked at her eyes glowing in the dark. "It isn't a problem with you, is it?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

* * *

_**I liked writing this chapter =D **_

_**I think I did well, so review for me? pwease?**_

_**I think I might have also sprained an ankel O.O ...reviews for special healing? XD**_

_**...but consider the idea**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino was blushing. Blushing dark. It was already 11:00 and Sasuke had even yet to move from the position he had tangled Ino into. During the middle of the night, Sasuke had slipped his hand under the baggy t-shirt she wore and hiked it up several inches so her underwear showed a bit. His hold on her was quite strong and if he woke up Ino didn't want him to see both of them in that position.

She felt his breath toward the back of her neck and he shifted, pulling her closer and she felt him press his lips against her neck, her pulse quickened and her blush became an even darker shade.

The blonde placed a hand on Sasuke's hand, trying to pry his hands off her waist but his hold was actually quite strong even that he was somewhat asleep. Suddenly it loosened and Ino climbed off the bed while Sasuke actually turned around, facing the other direction.

Then for the first time, Ino began to realize the room was actually quite cold and a thought struck her mind. Sasuke had kept her warm with his body and Ino couldn't help but hope that she was still in his strong arms.

Grabbing some cloths, she ran into the bathroom and left for her house while he was still asleep. Deidara had already left earlier but he had only sent a text, not wanting to disturb Ino.

Just as Ino walked up to her room, her eyes caught her calendar and Deidara walked up to her room at the same time, giving a whistle at how it was surrounded by complete purple and nothing else. "Well, tomorrow is the school concert. You're performing on the harp, remember, you're the opening. Are you ready?" he looked as Ino made her way to the wardrobe before pulling out a beautiful white dress.

"Do you think this is good enough? I need some help to make it look enchanting though." Ino took the dress, pressing it against her body before giving a small spin. "Doesn't it look pretty?"

Deidara shrugged, not really caring. "Sure, it does," he said, watching his younger sister smile before she twirled several times. "I still don't understand why those guys had to ask you to dance with them on stage," he muttered, his voice a little mad.

She ignored the comment and her laptop made a small beep. "Amami?" she questioned, and then clicked on something. Her brother behind her sighed out of boredom and left the room slowly.

~.~

Hey, Ino …it's me. Amami.

Since I know how you are before you went to boarding school I have some boy trouble, care to help?

-Ami

~.~

Ino furiously typed fast quickly for the rest of the day trying to figure out who this guy was that Amami liked.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Most of the classes were already down by the auditorium while others that hadn't bother to even go were somewhere skipping their classes. Usually they were excused from classes when they came to see the show but they always had a choice, most skipped while the others planned to meet up with their friends and chat during the whole show.

Others came just since the school had talent and it was finally showing in some ways. Sakura was backstage, giving strict orders to the backstage crew and she held a clipboard in her hand, picking her pen up several times to writing something down every once in a while.

"Chorus?" she said into her small microphone, and in return she heard Shikamaru on the other end.

A grunt and then he said, "Yeah, they're ready, I'm giving it to Hinata, I'm going to sleep." a lot of static was heard before Hinata's soft breathing was heard on the other line.

"They're all dressed, how's Ino? Is the harp on stage yet?" Hinata seemed nervous or she wouldn't have been asking questions so much. Usually she was the quiet innocent little teenager hiding in something or behind someone.

Just at the moment two boys placed a harp in the middle of the stage and then pushed a white lily decorated chair out near it. "Where's Ino?" Sakura hissed, her hatred still alive for Ino.

Then she appeared, Ino in her long white dress that made her look even more innocent than Hinata. "Out in the audience is some of the school's sponsors's. You will do well to humor them," Sakura said, sharply, pulling the curtain out of the way to point to some of the people in the front row.

Ino nodded, smiling at Sakura before she seated herself in the chair, her hands just over the strings of the beautiful harp. Someone finally got the smoke machine to work and then Choji pulled the curtains open, the sound of the harp immediately charming everyone's mind.

A few seconds later, the chorus began to sing from somewhere hidden and several careless teenagers began to go to sleep, hoping to get away with it. Several long minutes later, the song finally ended and the curtains closed quickly.

Ino ran off the stage, her heels making small noises before she smiled at Sakura, who simply glared back.

Far away in the back of the auditorium, Deidara crossed his arms, staring at the closed curtains. Beside him, Sasuke shifted from his position and stared at the curtains.

"Pretty, huh?" Deidara smirked at Sasuke's somewhat awed expression. "Never thought she would look like that did you? Too bad you crushed her heart a while back," Deidara said, not caring for Sasuke's feelings.

Some slow and fast tempo classical music before jazz and eventually bands from the school itself. Everything and everyone backstage was rushing everything to keep the sponsors entertained so they would at least keep donating to the school.

Quickly, the rest of the day went by as a blur but everyone was always complimenting Ino or asking her out after it. She simply gave comments back but she refused them all.

The next day, a lock of black hair waved past her eyes and she grabbed the person possessing the hair. "Amami?" she sounded surprised, well she certainly wasn't expecting her here.

"Oh, hi, Ino. You look pretty in that shirt by the way." there, another compliment to Ino, and she gave a small smile at her. "Uh- Hey!"

Ino tugged her around the corner, her sky-blue eyes sparkling brightly. "So, you never told me! Whose the guy you have a crush on?" her eyes were full of delight, waiting for the answer as Amami wrestle with her thoughts whether she should tell Ino or not.

Eventually she pressed a finger against Ino's mouth. "I'll tell you, but you better not tell anyone else!" Ino nodded, being at the boarding school she went to, Amami already knew Ino was trustworthy, along with beautiful but also sensitive.

"I promise, Amami!" Ino giggled a bit at the words before looking at Amami, waiting for the answer she was so curious to know.

The older girl with black hair took a deep breath before saying, "Sasuke Uchiha." and she looked down at the blonde girl, who was just a bit shorter. Ino had her head down to the floor. "Ino? Are you okay?" she placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up giving a smile. "Yeah, give your best try. I'm sure he likes you back." the bell rang and she turned away from her, rushing her way to her class. When Ino fell into her seat, she looked down at her hands, which were shaking a bit. _Why am I shaking? I have no feelings for Sasuke… _

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Where's Deidei?" Ino looked at the Akatsuki, not find her older brother anywhere near them at all.

Itachi grabbed her wrist, walking toward his car. "Your brother and your father are busy and they have to leave for a while. Despite how much your brother hates me, he has to put you in my trust. I'll drop by your house and you will have to pack up some cloths. When we arrive at the mansion, be quiet to not make so much noise, I have visitors and if a girl with dark hair, dark eyes, and where's skimpy cloths insults you, ignore her and think of the exact opposite of what she said." then he gave her wrist a light tug and pushed her into the car lightly.

Ino suddenly found herself seated right between Itachi and Sasuke. A few minutes later, Itachi pushed the door open on his side and stood by the car while Ino walked to her house, pushing the door open and then ran up the steps, not bothering to even close the door.

She pulled a purple suitcase from underneath her swinging bed and then packed several sundresses, undergarments, and casual cloths up into it before zipping it quickly. When she walked back out, Itachi took the suitcase in his hand, after noticing she had two, he stuffed them both into the trunk and then led her back to the car.

Finally when they had arrived, Itachi helped Ino with her bags before pushing the mansion door open. Ino poked her head into the mansion and smiled when she heard the usual silence.

"Sasuke, you're back!" a cheerful voice shouted across the room, and then a teenager with dark long hair reaching her waist ran over toward him, hugging his arm immediately.

Itachi coughed uncomfortably. "Ino, this is Rishi, my adoptive cousin. She is also my …my brother's fiancée if he doesn't find a girlfriend in the next two years. I'm quite sure I'll hate to have her around though," he said softly, and then he sighed loudly as Rishi dragged his younger brother away. "Let me show you to your room. We're sharing with my brother and his apparent fiancée since his room is taken over by my parents since their room is taken over by my grandparents." he pulled one of Ino's suitcases and walked up the stairs slowly.

Ino followed slowly, admiring all of the big paintings of the other generations before them and then she stopped at one, the current family of Uchihas. She had to admit that they were all attractive is someway and then she looked back at the current Uchiha's portrait, studying the faces of each one before walking forward, following Itachi.

The first thing Ino noticed was how there was another sofa bed already unfolded, but it seemed already comfortable and expensive, and two sleeping bags laid out on the floor. Itachi placed the suitcase near a dark bed. "You'll take my bed."

"Then how about you?"

"Floor."

"No, then you should take the bed!" she fell on the bed, fixing her helm but Itachi rolled his crimson eyes, sitting down on the sleeping bed by the bed. "Do I get to meet your relatives? Must be a lot if all of you are crammed in his mansion."

Ino laid down on her stomach, picking her legs up to cross her ankles before putting her hands under her chin, smiling at him. "You're going to have to. They might even put you as one of the girls that will marry my brother. Ignore them when they make comments about you, they're a bit …cruel." he pulled his cell phone out as it immediately vibrated.

"Why your brother? Why isn't it ever you?" then Itachi looked up at her face a question look on her face and then Ino realized what she had said wrong. "I-I, no, I don't have any romantic feelings for you! It's just that I was wondering!-"

He held a hand up. "No, I understand your question. It's that even I am this old, I've never once gotten romantic feelings for a girl while my brother has had dozens of girlfriends so it would be most reasonable that he would be the one that continues this family line. However, he usually dumps his girlfriends and the entire clan is going nearly crazy trying to set him up with a girl that hopefully, he will stay with." Just as he finished, Sasuke walked into the room, ignoring both of them and threw himself onto the sofa bed.

With a flick of his wrist he grabbed the remote control beside him and then pressed a button on it, the television across from him immediately coming to life. A loud knock on the door and someone said, "Sasuke!" and Sasuke rolled his eyes noticeably.

"Fucken bitch…" he muttered loudly and then swung the door open. "What?" his voice and tone was so aggressive that she immediately shrunk back.

She looked down at the ground and said, "You're all wanted downstairs at the dining table." when Sasuke pushed past her, she looked behind her before giving an awkward bow to Itachi and Ino, eventually leaving.

"He's so angry about getting married," Ino stated, and she looked down at her hands before twiddling with the ends of her hair. Then she swung her legs to the side of her bed as Itachi stood up, holding a hand out to her.

Ino giggled and then wrapped an arm around Itachi's, holding it closer to her, giggling, but it wasn't as if he really cared too much. When they came upon the grand staircase, Ino positioned herself on the railing and slid down, but it was the first time Itachi had seen someone slide down with such ease, and he smirked noticeably.

Then some of the Uchiha clan happened to walk in and see Ino in her babydoll dress and the sound of her laughter made some of them discuss suddenly. Ino bumped the tips of her flats together before jumping off the railing and being grabbed by a male in the family. "Itachi, is this your girlfriend?"

He stepped forward, holding her shoulders he said, "No, actually, but she was put in my care by her brother, Deidara." Ino cross her hands behind her and pulled away from his grasp, giving a small twirl before running into the kitchen to help Mikoto with the cooking that everyone could smell a distance away.

One of the Uchiha's rubbed his chin before making a movement toward where Ino stood, the scent of flowers and something else filling his nose. "Well, she's very beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than Rishi, and she's very much perfect for Sasuke." he tilted his head a little to see Ino's butt as she reached high for some plates.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his cousin, Obito, he was only a bit older than Itachi but he was already getting into all of the police work, and everyone knew he was going to be the head chief of the police department eventually.

Sasuke walked into the room, trying his best to get his arm away from Rishi. "Just leave me alone already, you have your life and I have mine, now go ahead, desperate bitch," he angrily spat out, and without acknowledging the other Uchiha's in the room, he ran up the staircase, slamming the shared bedroom door.

Itachi pressed a hand against his heart, saying, "Excuse my brother, he is not very into …touchy, attached, annoying girls." he walked up the stairs, following his younger brother.

After hearing him so loud, Ino placed the metal plate in her hands down, untying the apron before also running up the stairs. 'Sasuke …' her tone full of sympathy and a mixed feeling of love.

* * *

_**Sorry about the slow updates! I got exams and it's completely slowing me down!**_

_**Remember to review for me! ^^**_


End file.
